


La Route de la tombe

by Ecofinisher



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Character Death, F/M, Horrificator - Freeform, Inspired by Puss in Boots, Musketeers, Princes & Princesses, Robin Hood Lila, adrigami, eventually ooc, many references, sportybee, tomatofox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecofinisher/pseuds/Ecofinisher
Summary: Adrien feels compelled to help his father find the miraculouses and its spellbook, even though he had cut his relationship with him after his father blamed him for Mrs. Agreste's murder. With the assistance of the dethroned Kagami they go on an adventure and the two young adults bond with each other during the trip and Kagami starts to feel more and more guilty about knowing the future of Adrien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Puss in Boots a few weeks ago and had to think about Adrien and Kagami’s fencing match, just because of Puss and Kitty’s dance- fight from the movie. Except this AU will be different from the movie.

**Chapter 1**

A blonde man walked in the night on the avenue of the Notre Dame on the streets with a tragic expression on his face. Passing by the river near the cathedral, the blonde looked at the side, where his mirror image reflected his white, old shirt marked with several small holes and dry sweat stains nearly everywhere around his shoulders.

“ _Adrien!”_

“ _Mother!”_

“ _Adrien!”_

“ _Moooooooom!”_

The blonde held his hands around his head as he heard the voices inside his head, disturbing his well-being.

“Stop it” Adrien demanded hoping it would go away.

“ _Mother, where are you?”_

“ _Adrien”_

“ _Mother!”_

“Grrrrr” The blonde young man growled slapping himself on his head to stop his miserable thoughts on the past. The man leaned himself on the short brick-made wall to gaze down at the Seine, where he observed a small boat riding over the river under the bridge the adult just stood. The blonde sighed and looked down at his brown khaki pants, where he wore a black belt with a sheath, where he had a saber on hold listening to a grumble, that came from his stomach.

“I know,” Adrien said to himself sad as he felt the hunger, then walked upwards to the cathedral of Notre Dame to the stairs at the main entrance. He grabbed the handle of the large door, then noted a few wanted posters pinned on the wooden door and recognized his face in one of the sheets.

“Wanted, Dead or Alive 10’000£?” Adrien read surprised gazing at the brown wanted sheet. Adrien noted, that his lips on the poster were drawn very big, making him frown his face. “I look like a frog”

“I apologize if our sketch artist didn’t get your lips right, but there won’t be a problem in looking for you,” A voice behind Adrien said shrieking him. Adrien turned around to see a tall, blue dressed musketeer with short red hair and a black musketeer hat covering the upper part of his head.

“Oh uh good evening Mr. Raincomprix, how are you?” Asked Adrien a bit nervous at the sight of the commander.

“Great now that I found you I can bring you back there, where you once belong….the prison”

“I kind of like this offer, but I prefer to have my….free space!” Adrien shouted tossing out his saber from his belt, then got blocked by the commander with his own sword.

“Decent citizen deserves to be free, you young man, belong to jail, where all the perpetrators are”

“For the last time, I’m innocent!” Exclaimed Adrien kicking the Musketeer on the stomach making him fall down, then the blonde escaped from the hands of the commander.

“Agreste!” Shouted the redhead glaring at the blonde running the street along away.

Adrien glanced back seeing how distant he was getting from Commander Roger, who hadn’t gotten up yet from the fall caused by him.

Adrien kept running away from the Commander, then near the end of the road on a corner, he stopped to recover from his sprint. Exhausted, he inhaled in and out oxygen relieved about being safe from now from the city’s fighter of justice. Adrien looked up at a billboard of the building he stood under, then discovered, that it was a pub named Howf’ O’ Couffaine’s.

“Hey that must be from Luka’s family,” Adrien said smiling as he recognized the family name, then got into the pub to see a couple of adults sitting eating and drinking. Adrien walked across the pub at the ordering part, where a woman with tall braided gray hair cleaning up a beer glass with an old cloth.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Couffaine” Greeted Adrien sitting down on the chair.

“You’re back me lad,” Anarka said excitedly at the appearance of the blonde. “You’ve got to be careful when you’re around Paris. Wrong time and you’re arrested by the musketeers of the palace”

“I know Mrs. Couffaine, I just needed to see how my little sister is”

“And how is she?” Asked Anarka putting the beer glass back.

“She’s okay, she just misses mom….just like I do,” Adrien said sad, followed by the woman placing her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Don’t worry, one day you will prove your innocence to the citizens and get your spot back in the kingdom”

“Yeah….” Adrien said followed by the growl of his hungry stomach. “And is there still a possibility to eat dinner, even if it’s 10 PM?”

“I see, what I can conjure,” The gray-haired woman said walking into a small room.

“You had to see them, Ivan, they’re exactly like you described them,” Said a male voice and Adrien looked back as he recognized this voice, then saw it was Anarka’s son Luka Couffaine sitting together for a drink with an obese guy.

“At first they look like lead-made jewelry, but when they get activated and their color shine….”

“What are you talking about?” Asked Adrien looking at the two raven-haired men. “That sounds interesting”

“We’re talking about the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir”

“The miraculouses?” Asked Adrien raising his eyebrow. “Why are you talking about them? They were destroyed years ago”

“No, they weren’t. I saw them” Luka admitted looking at the friend.

“Where?” Asked Adrien interested.

“Remember Kim Chien Le, the one bodyguard the Bourgeois family had at their service for a year?”

“Yeah I do”

“He’s the one who got them. He and his girlfriend passed nearly an hour ago by us asking us for directions”

“To where?”

“To a hotel” Responded Ivan. “They’re probably going to overnight here to continue their way to find the book to the miraculouses”

“There’s a book?!?” Adrien asked surprised.

“Of course there is a book, did you think you could just put the miraculous on and achieve the ultimate power?”

“That’s what I used to believe when I was younger...yes”

“Well it doesn’t matter now, they will look for the book the next day and after they got it, they will archive the power and they will be able to do anything they want. Turn rich, become immortal, bring someone to back to life, anything”

“This could eventually bring back my mother to life?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said” Luka pointed out at the blonde.

“Do you think there’s a possibility, that they would help me with that?” Asked Adrien, then Luka and Ivan looked at each other and laughed. “What’s wrong about that?” Asked Adrien frowning his face.

“Sorry about that, but you know Kim and this girlfriend of him aren’t really this sort of persons, that would love to share anything with the others. Mystical powers mostly not.”

“That does make sense. Many people wouldn’t share it, not even my father” Adrien said with a growl at the thought of his parent.

“You’re okay, dude?” Asked the fat raven-haired man at the face expression he saw on the blonde.

“I’m okay Ivan, just don’t like to remember him”

“Alright if you need someone to talk, we’re here” Offered Ivan.

“Yes and we also know about  _your reputation_  here in Paris,” Luka said moving from his hands both index and middle finger at the emphasis of his words. “We hide you all or dress you up as someone else to not become suspicious to any guards”

“Thank you, guys. How can I repay for you?”

“You’re our friend. There’s no need to pay for anything” Ivan said with a soft smile at the blonde man.

“If you have the miraculouses you could fulfill one of my wishes,” Luka said jokingly. “There’s nothing needed Adrien, really”

“Adrien one question. How are you going to ask Kim for the miraculous, if they won’t borrow it to you anyway?”

“Leave it to me Ivan, I know what to do,” Adrien said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Inside a hotel, a black-haired man and a blonde woman stood in a hotel room around a map they had lied on a drawer open to see the roads marked on the paper.

“If we go here through the landscape here, instead of the main road, we will only take a day to reach the cave and grab us the book” The black-haired man pointed out on the map to the woman.

“Why don’t we just follow the Seine and later, when we’re near the forest we move up to the wood?” Suggested the blonde. “Wouldn’t that be less complicated?”

“It would, but it will take longer for us to arrive there, if we take this road directly here, we will be quicker there”

“I’m not pretty good with directions, but it would be easier for us to follow the Seine. You remember last time you got us lost because you knew an excellent short curt, which in the end was the longest short curt to be called like that”

“Yeah okay, I admit it. I wasn’t sure last time if we were going the right way, but I didn’t want to look like a loser in front of you”

“I don’t know, what was wrong on that time. It was only you and me. There wasn’t anyone else, that could laugh at you”

“Yeah I know,” Kim said scratching the back of his head.

“Come let’s go to bed sleep, tomorrow will be a big day,” The blonde said walking into a bathroom closing the door behind her.

“Good night Chloé,” Kim said folding the map back, then walked across the room on the creaking wood floor to the bed, then sat down on the bed, placing the map down on the night table, next to a white, burning candlelight. Kim noted next to the night table a middle-sized box, which he picked up and brought to the other side of the room placing it on the drawer he had to unfold the map before. “Just in case you stay here,” Kim said placing the box there, then walked back to the bed and lied down on it closing his eyes to fall asleep.

On the outside of the hotel, who lied in the city center between other houses Adrien showed up from the corner looking at the houses, then he recognized the hotel by looking at the sign it had hanging over the entrance.

“That must be their hotel,” Adrien said to himself looking up at the three floors. Adrien gazed into the windows of the first floor to find out no one, lived there in this room. “Well now all I need to know is, how can I get a look into the other windows,” Adrien said to himself looking around him to find only a couple of wine barrels standing in front of a wine producing building. Adrien smiled as he had an idea, then ran to that house and pushed a barrel down, then rolled it at the hotel, pulled it up with a bit of difficulty, due to the weight of the full barrel. Adrien jumped at the barrel to look at the window of the second floor to see the blonde woman Chloé looking into a black box, that stood on the drawer in the room, admiring a black ring she held in her hand.

“The ring of the black cat” Adrien said excitedly as he recognized the black ring. Chloé placed it back looking at the window to see nothing, but the view to the other building, then she shrugged her shoulders and got back into the bathroom. Adrien looked back into the room, then tried to open with his bare hands the window from the outside, but he couldn’t cause it was locked up.

“Crap” Adrien replied then sat down on the cask to think of a solution to get the miraculouses. Adrien had an idea and took his sword off his sheath, held the point of the sword under the border, where the window is closed and he tried to open the window like that.

“This is useless” The blonde said, then in front of him a rope slid down in front of his face from up, then Adrien raised his eyebrow in surprise and looked up at the roof to see a red masked person on the roof, then he climbed with the rope down at Adrien landing on the top of the barrel next to Adrien.

“Hey!” Adrien shouted disturbed by the appearance of the red-dressed person. “What are you doing here?” Questioned the blonde as the person took out a screwdriver-like tool, then started to cut the window from the side.

“Who in the name of Queen Kubdel invited you for this theft?” Asked Adrien frowning, then the person squeezed the glass cutter onto the hands of the blonde, to pull the cut glass into the room, then he pulled it out carefully to not let it fall down.

“Who are you!” Adrien shouted taking the glass away from the person, letting it slip from his hands, then saw the glass fall down on the floor breaking into a hundred pieces. The masked person looked at Adrien with a notable, unimpressed mood in the brown eyes, then both shrieked as a wet cloth flew between the two out at the streets.

“Thieves!” Shouted Chloé from the inside of the room, which caused Kim to wake up and see Adrien and the foreign person on the outside shriek at the alarm. Adrien jumped down, followed by the person, that wore a similar style to Adrien’s got down landing on the blonde’s shoulder’s, turning him angry.

“Get down!” Demanded Adrien pushing the person down from his shoulders, making him fall down on the back. Adrien looked back at the person lying on the ground, then he saw the person pulling the legs up to the rather a bit large chest, then he launched the legs up in the air, getting up from the down doing the kip up move, then landed on the feet making Adrien whistle.

“Not bad” The blonde admitted at the move, the person in the red clothes had made, then the person crossed her arms glaring at Adrien, which did the same to him. “You shouldn’t be angry at me if it’s your fault. I was here first and now you ruined my chance of getting the miraculouses. I hope you have a good excuse to have done that” Adrien said, then the foreign person moved the leg under the Frenchman’s legs, causing him to fall down on his butt, then the person ran away, leaving an irritated Adrien Agreste back.

“Grrr” Adrien snarled and ran behind the person across the streets, passing by a couple of citizens, which were still awake and hanging around the city.

“Mom look it’s that man from the wanted poster” Announced a child, who was about to get into a house along with his mother, as they observed Adrien racing along with the thief from before.

“I will get you, man,” Adrien said following the person into an impasse, where the person stopped and turned around seeing Adrien approaching. The person took out from her dark red colored sheath a saber attached on a more larger belt, afterward pointed the sword towards Adrien.

“Ah ha!” Adrien said pulling out his sword towards his opponent, smirking at the brown-eyed outlaw. The opponent hit his sword on Adrien’s starting to fence with the blonde in this quiet alley. Adrien grinned with a mad face expression at the opponent, while he fought the swordsman in red, he heard something strange, unfocusing him from the duel, then he shrieked as he nearly was hit on his chest by the other sword, then Adrien did a 360° spin to hit the swordsman, but got riposted after the brown-eyed fighter had parried Adrien’s attack, causing him to land down on his back.

“That’s enough, we got him,” Said a voice, making Adrien furrowing his eyebrows at the familiar voice. “Do I know you?” Asked Adrien looking around to see, from where the voice came from to see in the far a tall man walking towards the two fighters.

“We haven’t seen each other for a long time, Adrien,” Said the voice making Adrien look in shock as he recognized the voice.

“You got to be kidding me,” Adrien said getting up from the ground and as the person came closer it was a dark blonde man wearing a black doublet with a frog closure and same colored boots and trousers. It was Gabriel Agreste, the father of Adrien and the previous King of the Parisian kingdom. “Father!” Shouted Adrien upset. “How dare you to show me your face to me, after all these years, that have passed”

“Listen, son, I know you’re still mad at me for everything, that had happened in the past, but you gotta listen to me.”

“I’m wanted everywhere around Paris because people think I’ve murdered my mother, you instead of arranging people to help us find out, where mother is you blamed me, that I poisoned my mother?

“I know this was a mistake my son, but I don’t know I was afraid and I panicked because I didn’t want to lose the kingdom.”

“You cared more about this kingdom, than over your own son. You shouldn’t have done it like that”

“I know! I know! Now thanks to my stupid mistake I got relegated and lost my son”

“Trust me the current king seems to be a better choice than you were”

“How can you say this to me?” Asked Gabriel shocked then the person in the red clothing interrupted the two from the argument.

“Hey you two enough. That’s not why we came here”

“Right,” Gabriel said looking at the masked person. “Listen, son, I need your help to get the miraculouses of the black cat and the ladybug to find your mother,” Gabriel said making Adrien turn around to ignore his father, making him sad.

“If we get the miraculouses and find the book to them, I promise we will have our old lives back. We will wish your mother back or restore our past, anything.”

“Never”

“Adrien please”

“Adrien listen to your father,” The person with the mask said. “Your father is very sorry about, everything that he caused in the past to you. He’s not asking you for a second chance, he’s asking you for help. To get your mother back. You don’t have to do it for him. Do it for someone else”

Adrien rolled his eyes in annoyment, then turned around to his father giving him a cold look. “I will do it, but I won’t do it for you. I will do it for my little sister only.”

“As you wish” Responded Gabriel. “With my linguistic skills, your handiness and Kagami’s, we will be able to get the miraculouses and the book in the next few days”

“Kagami?” Adrien said looking at the red-dressed person, who just took off the mask of the head to reveal the face of an Asian descendant woman with freckles over her cheeks, surprising Adrien.

“You’re a woman?!?” Asked Adrien surprised at the revelation of the red-dressed fighter.

“I never said she was a man,” Gabriel said to an embarrassed Adrien.

“Are you now shocked, cause I beat you?” Asked Kagami, making Gabriel chuckle a little.

“No….I….was surprised… I thought the whole time you were a guy”

“Many people misjudge Kagami’s skills, just because she’s a woman, but if they knew her fighting style they wouldn’t even dare to challenge her ever again”

“Maybe I can challenge you someday” Offered Adrien sympathetic to the blue-haired woman, which smiled at him at the provider.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to that. Now come and follow me, we need to discuss our proceed” Ordered Gabriel and the two younger adults followed the dark blonde man out of the alley.

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adrien, Gabriel and Kagami left the next morning Paris with a carriage guided by a pair of horses, which they managed to  _borrow_ from somebody for their trip to find the miraculous book. The carriage was made to look like a small cabin with short, square-formed openings on the front and one on each side of the cabin. On the side next to the open window was a wooden door with two steps under it to be able to get into the cabin. On the front was the seat for the person to guide the horses, which in this case was Adrien. The roof had a small door to open, which was now opened by Kagami to look around them for anything. Kagami took out a binocular to watch the landscape better.

“Nothing to see,” Kagami told Gabriel, who sat inside the cabin with three different maps studying them. Kagami landed inside the cabin on her brown-reddish boots looking at Adrien’s father busy with the analyzing of the maps.

“Okay,” Gabriel said keeping to check the maps, while Kagami stood there in front of him in the quiet atmosphere inside the carriage.

“Should Adrien or I take the map for our tour for a while?” Suggested Kagami. “So you can focus more on the location of the cave?”

“Technically we're supposed to look for Kim and Chloé’s Berline to take them the miraculouses away”

“Yes, but I believe they’re looking for the safest or quickest way to get to the forest. Same we have to do. There’s a bounty set one each one of us, if people see us, it can get more complicated, than it is”

“Sure you’re right” Gabriel agreed. “We can’t take any risk to let us get caught “Look uhm….the next city is Chartres, we have to avoid to enter there. The best would be before we are near it, we move directions and walk around it.” Kagami explained Gabriel showing him the map.

“Yes, and if we go towards Fontaine-la-Guyon, we can directly go through the woods all up to the Normandie, then start to look for the cave inside the forest.”

“Correct”

“Good now see, that you and Adrien manage to get us there without any problem”

“Sure and if we see Kim and Chloé on the way?” Questioned the blue-haired woman, then Gabriel moved his index finger to Kagami to come down to him, then he whispered into her ear. “But we’re not gonna hurt them, right?”

“Of course not, that’s not how it was planned”

“Sure I know,” Kagami said taking the map from Gabriel’s hands.”I’ll be there with Adrien, if you need something” Said Kagami jumping up at the open roof, then pulled herself out of the roof’s hole by clawing herself with her fingers on the wood to leave the cabin, then closed the door behind her and sat behind Adrien on the roof.

“Adrien, there was a change of plans” Announced the brown-eyed woman, making the blonde man turn his head around to glance up at her.

“What chance?” Asked Adrien, then Kagami looked down at Adrien’s sit place and he moved aside for her to sit down next to him.

“When you see a place named Chartres, avoid going in there. That’s a city and since we’re all wanted it’s a bad idea to go there. We take this way here on the map, which goes to the Fontaine-la-Guyon and enter there in the forest. We will also land near our destination, then we only have to look for the cave, where the miraculous book is hidden”

“That is great and what about the other map father talked about?”

“He’s deciphering it….or trying”

“Okay, we got time until there. We got….10-12 hours maybe?” Adrien guessed earning a nod from the blue-haired woman. “Any ideas, how we’re now going to take the miraculouses from the two?”

“Well Gabriel thought on we two fighting against them, while one of us steals the miraculouses”

“And what about him?”

“Someone has to keep the horses near us when we succeed?”

“Oh right,” Adrien said then looked at the map Kagami opened over her lap. “The X tags our destination”

“Uh hum” The blue-haired hummed to the green-eyed guy.

Kagami looked at the passage while Adrien kept guiding the two brown horses, which walked in their normal tempo on the road. Adrien rolled his eyes at Kagami, which kept holding her eyes out to the passage, then thought on trying to start a conversation with the girl.

“Kagami?” Called Adrien and the blue-haired woman looked at him.

“Yeah?”

“For what reason are you wanted?” Questioned the blonde. “If I may ask”

“I had opposed myself against my own family. I have been my whole life long against them arranging a wedding with me and one of the chosen men, that would beat one of our Kingdom’s Musketeers at sword fighting”

“Wait….you were a princess before?”

“Was, but I got dethroned”

“Just now because you didn’t want to marry any of these men?”

“I went a little far on that day” Confessed Kagami. “I tricked the last guy and stole his clothes to fight the musketeer and in the end after I beat this guy, the guards had found the last candidate tied up, then I had unmasked myself in front of my parents telling them I was against the wedding and with that my parents got mad at me and rushed the guards at me and I ran off”

“Oh and what happened next?” Asked Adrien. “How did you land here? How did you meet my father?”

“I had met him in a pub, I don’t know, we quickly got along well….he had told me about this with you and your mother and….yeah”

“I still don’t understand why he did that, for me it sounds like he has something to do with my mother’s disappearance”

“I don’t think so, why would he want to help you to get your mother back?”

“I don’t know, I just find it strange”

“You can talk with him later about it. But I think he hasn’t done anything bad to her”

“Who knows” Said Adrien sad. Kagami gazed neutrally at the blonde, then patted him on his back. “You will have her back don’t worry”

“And sorry I didn’t want to focus on me, we were talking about you after all”

“No problem”

“Uhm about the sword fight from before….where did you learn to fight like that?”

“My grandfather had gifted me an own sword when I was like five and taught me how to use it and with the time I practiced I got always better and smarter. Grandfather said it lies in my blood, that I’m good at combats”

“Well before you were good, really. I have never failed with my spin to hit people”

“Well I had expected you were about to hit me after that spin, that’s why it ended the way it did”

“If we have a stop or two and if you don’t mind, I’d like to practice with you. I’d like to gain more experience in sword fighting”

“Sure if we’re able to, why not” Answered Kagami smiling at the blonde.

“How long do you think we will be riding until we approach Chartres?” Questioned the blonde making the woman shrug her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hours later Kagami guided the horses of the carriage while Adrien kept sitting next to her, but now holding the map from her following the new route they had to go.   
“ Ugh, I’m tired. I haven’t slept very well last night”   
“Maybe a cup of hot tea would have helped you sleep better?” Suggested the woman looking at the blonde sitting next to her.  
“Yesterday it was strange, cause I had to think on what my father said about bringing back my mother. I have constantly thought on all the ways I and mother would reencounter each other”  
“Sweet”  
“I don’t know, it is weird to think about that, but you don’t know if it is going to work or not”  
“That is going to work if Gabriel really follows the book’s instructions”  
“I hope it does”  
“Of course it will don’t worry about it” Assured Kagami with a smile.  
Gabriel looked from the window over the two out at the road they were going, then rolled his eyes down at Kagami.  
“Have you came across Kim and Chloe yet?” Questioned the tall man waiting for an answer.  
“Not yet” Responded Kagami. „They either went the other way or they’re already inside the woods”   
“They’re most likely to have gone the other way. It’s a little longer than this road according to the map” Explained the blue-haired woman.  
“If you want you two can get ready to attack their carriage and get the miraculouses,” Gabriel announced sitting down next to Kagami to take the ropes to guide the two horses.  
“Alright,” Kagami agreed then took out her mask from her pants and put it over her head to cover her face.  
“Uhm has anyone else got another mask for me?” Asked Adrien and Gabriel shook his head.  
“Sorry son, but I think it won’t be necessary since we’re going to mess with other outlaws”   
“Okay” Said Adrien getting up along with Kagami.  
“So how’s the plan?” Asked Adrien looking at Kagami.  
“Well if you want you can fight Kim, he’s probably the only one, you’ll have to fight and I get into the inside if their Berline to get the miraculouses and after I got them, I give them to Gabriel and help you to stop them or I even do that before heading back to our ride”  
“Okay, then my father will guide the carriage closer to them, right?”  
“So that we’re able to get back and he’s able to defend himself from any harms of Kim or Chloe”  
“They will fight us with a sword?” Asked the blonde glancing at Kagami a little worried.  
“I think so, I will help you if you get in trouble” Offered Kagami earning a nod from the Frenchman.   
“Alright” Responded Adrien smiling at the woman, then looked at the road together while Gabriel guided the horses a little slower to avoid to arrive at the crossroad near the forest first.   
“I think I already have an idea to slow them down” Said Adrien with a smirk, then looked at Kagami and Gabriel.  
“Good, just don’t kill them” Added Kagami.  
“Nah I won’t take someone’s life away just like that”  
“You resemble your mother a lot” Gabriel complimented his son, which smiled a little at that thought.  
“She said a lot, that a life is too valuable to erase it from existence”   
“She taught you well,” Said Kagami patting him on the back.   
“Get ready you two, we’re approaching the target.” Announced Gabriel and Kagami climbed up at their carriage on the roof while Adrien stood next to Gabriel getting ready to jump off.  
“Be careful son,” Told Gabriel looking at Adrien, who had now the carriage of the outlaw couple in sight.  
Gabriel whipped the horses with the guide leash to follows the Berline of the outlaws and stood right behind them, giving Kagami a chance to leap at the roof of the vehicle, then wagon jumped as he passed over a tree root of the ground, making her lose her equilibrium to fall down, but she managed to grab the iron of the carriage and held herself behind the Waggon with difficulty in coming up by herself.  
“Oh oh,” Said Adrien afterward he got on the roof of his father’s carriage, then jumped on the other roof of the Berline and went on his knees holding his hand out to the Japanese woman.  
“Come I help you up” Offered Adrien and Kagami grabbed Adrien’s left hand and he pulled her up, followed by the vehicle hitting on another obstacle, causing Kagami to fly up at the roof after the jump landing on top of Adrien.  
“Ouch!”  
“Sorry” Apologized Kagami, then shrieked as she saw Kim, who guided his horses looked back and saw the two on his vehicle.  
“Who invited you up here?” Asked Kim glaring at the two, then Kagami got up along with Adrien and took their swords up pointing towards the Asian man.  
“Hands up” Demanded Adrien making Kim smirk, which took out from under his seat a sword, then held it towards the blonde and the masked person.  
“En garde!” Shouted Adrien smacking his sword on Kim’s and fought him from above the roof.   
Kagami went on her knees on the side of the carriage and stretched her arm down trying to move the doorknob, but she couldn’t reach it, because of the length of her arm. Kagami took her sword out, then broke the window with the end of the sword’s grip, then grabbed the white curtain and used it as a protection to remove bigger shards of the glass.   
“Hey, you’re going to pay for that damage!” Announced someone in the inside, which was Chloe from the hotel, they were before.  
“Sorry” Apologized Kagami looking upside down into the carriage, then disappeared, making Chloe raise her eyebrow and ran at the open window, then Kagami balanced herself from the top while holding herself on the porter, then she swung into the window throwing Chloe against the wall of the vehicle.  
“Ouch!” Yelled Chloe as she hit her back on the wall.  
“Excuse me” Apologized Kagami and found a black box, then she made her way to it to swipe it away from Chloe.  
“Who allowed you to steal the miraculouses....No I mean....my jewelry”  
“That’s all I need,” Kagami said opening the door, then looked up at Adrien fighting Kim.   
Gabriel approached Kagami, then she jumped to Gabriel’s seat and looked at Adrien fighting the raven-haired outlaw nearly falling off the vehicle.  
“Mission accomplished” Announced the elder Agreste, distracting Adrien for a second, which got hit by Kim’s foot and flew down on the other carriage and Kagami managed to grab the blonde under his arms, then pulled him up with the help of Gabriel.  
“If we’re quick, we can avert them in the forest” Proposed Gabriel helping his son up together with the woman.  
“I’ve got a better idea,” Said Adrien jumping back at Kim, shrieking him, who moved his sword up to defend himself from Adrien, but he smacked Kim’s sword off his hand frightening the raven-haired criminal.  
“What are you going to do?” Asked Kim scared, then Adrien cut the leashes with one hit off the vehicle and jumped back at the vehicle.   
“Hey!” Yelled Kim angry, then shrieked as the horses entered into the forest and Kim crashed with the Berline against a tree, while the Agreste’s managed to enter safely into the woods.  
“Great job!” Complimented Gabriel giving his hand as congratulations to the two young outlaws, then the two youngsters did the same.  
“That actually went very quick”   
“Head down!” Shouted Kagami pulling him down to avoid him hitting his head on a tree, then they sat down next to Gabriel.  
“Be careful, this could have ended badly for you Adrien,” Gabriel said making Adrien smile as he dad had shown him, that he worries.  
“Thank you”

At the entrance of the woods, Kim helped Chloe out of the Berline, which was angry about the accident.  
“Gabriel told us no one would get hurt!” Chloe shouted as she was out of the vehicle.  
“You know that was his son, he doesn’t know, that we and Gabriel are a team.”  
“It still wasn’t necessary for him to do that to us. We weren’t gonna hurt them anyway”   
“Yeah but trust me, after we all tricked Adrien after obtaining that miraculous book, we all will get, what we have wanted before right?” Asked Kim placing her arm around the girlfriend. “You get to stay the prettiest girl in France while I get to be the strongest one” Explained Kim showing his muscle to Chloe.  
“You’re a real idiot”  
“I know” Responded Kim sharing a kiss with Chloe.  

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three other chapters finished for this fic, but still, have to run Grammarly through them all. They will be up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Adrien sat along with Kagami guiding the carriage along the path of the woods.

“Should we have a stop for a few hours and continue later?” Suggested Adrien looking at the woman, that held the map for them to orient themselves around the forest.

“You mean so that we can rest?” Asked Kagami raising her left eyebrow, then Adrien nodded at her question. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea”

“We’re in the middle of the woods, what could possibly happen?”  

“You’re really an innocent outlaw”

“Who said I wasn't?”

“No it’s not that, it’s just most of the outlaws like me hide a lot in the woods to assault people and rob their money”

“For your own benefit?” Questioned Adrien.

“Of course or do you have another idea for me to earn some money without having to steal innocent people? People won’t easily feel sorry for you and give you food or money for free”

“You’re right on that part, but you could dress up yourself and entertain people?”

“Like dress up as a mime and act?”

“I had several ideas, puppet player, dancer, acting. I wasn't a professional at any of this, but people enjoyed seeing it and I earned a bit of money when I did it”

“Did you play any instrument before....this situation with your father?”

“Well we Agreste’s had the tradition, that every Prince should know how to play the piano”

“Do you still play it?”

“I played it once at a bar from a friend of mine and that was three years ago so far I can remember”

“What’s your current age? 18?”

“Yes”

“Just like me!” Revealed Kagami smiling excited along with Adrien.

“Had lessons with Monsieur D’Argencourt, who also teaches fighting to the Musketeers”

“Has your mother or your father actually had to prepare you for any wedding in a future with a princess?” Questioned the Japanese woman. “I’m just wondering, you haven't talked anything about it like I did”

“First it was supposed to be married to Princess Rose Lavillant, but she choose Prince Ali from Kingdom Achu or something like that, second Princess was Aurore Boreal, but I think if I’m correct she’s going to marry Prince Nathaniel Kurtzberg, there was Princess Chloe, but she’s now together with Kim and Prince Nino Lahiffe married Princess Alya from Martinique. Father used to keep me up to date about all these, so I wouldn’t think I was the only one having a wedding arranged”

“But did you have any Princess you had to marry?”

“It was supposed to be Princess Lila Rossi from Milan, but she disappeared when she was around Paris for a few days, we had taken a break from looking for a woman for me, because we thought a curse lied on us”

“Strange”

“I mean Lila disappeared and was never found, Chloe escaped with a criminal, if that's not strange at all I don't know, what it is”

“More strange is you actually being worried about it”

“Well at some point I understand your worries but you never met them in person, you don't know, what kind of people they are”

“I only heard Prince Ali and Princess Rose are the most good-hearted successor compared to other Princes and Princesses”

“Uh hum” Agreed Kagami then beside Adrien she noted a fireplace with a flame burning meat on a stick, making Kagami frown in confusion as she didn’t see any humans present. “Isn’t it strange, that there is an active fireplace with no one around it?” Asked Kagami and the blonde looked back to see, what the blue-haired woman meant.

“Maybe they forgot it or are somewhere around here, maybe they had to go pee?”

“Wouldn’t you stay close to your fireplace, when you wanted to do that?” Argumented Kagami.

“Maybe she or he didn't want to have people watch?”

“Who would be here watching him at this time?”

“Uhm....us?”

“Sure, but now beside us?” Asked the Japanese descendant, which smirked as Adrien understood what she was referring to.

“Nob.....” Adrien said, then Kagami pushed him down as an arrow flew towards them hitting the edge of the roof from their carriage. Adrien blushed as Kagami was on top of him, she had heated up along with him too, then she shook her head to avoid more distraction.

“Someone attacked us,” Said Kagami stopping the horses, while Adrien got up and looked at the arrow.

“Do you know anyone with the initials RH?” Questioned the blonde man, then another arrow flew at them and Adrien dodged it by jumping against Kagami and fall down on the ground.

“Quick take your sword!” Demanded Kagami getting up from the ground along with the former Prince and taking out their swords one after the other. They saw behind the bushes a person standing covered with a hood over the head and aiming at the two with an arrow.

“What are you doing in my territory?” Asked the voice from behind the bushes.

“The wood doesn't belong to you, it belongs.....” Corrected Adrien, but then stopped, because he didn't know the solution to the sentence of the mysterious person. “To someone else”

“I’m Kagami Tsurugi and this is Adrien Agreste. We’re two outlaws looking for a place to stay for a while”

“Outlaws?” Asked the person. “I’ve heard about you two”

“Really?” Asked Adrien interested.

“Mostly about Kagami,” Said the person coming out from the bushes.

“You’re Robin Hood!” Shouted Adrien excited. “You’re that guy, that steals from the rich people and spent it to the poor people”

“Not exactly,” The person said uncovering her head and shake the long, brown hair out surprising the two as they discovered Robin Hood wasn’t a man, but a woman.

“If I had a penny for every time people would mistake me for a man, I would be rich....literally”

“Or you would have donated it to poor people like you’re already doing”

“Yeah” Agreed the brunette. “Look, if you want you can join me for dinner, I’m grilling chicken and I can’t eat the whole thing by myself”

“Uhm can we take my father for dinner?” Asked Adrien looking at the brunette. “He’s in the carriage” Counted Adrien as Kagami made it up to the carriage and opened the window to talk to him.

“So you brought Gabriel Agreste here?” Asked the brunette, then Kagami came along with Adrien’s dad and stopped by the brunette and the blonde.

“You’re Robin Hood?” Asked Gabriel astonished as he met the brown-haired woman.

“Do you know her father?” Asked Adrien gazing at the tall blonde man.

“That is Lila, the girl that disappeared when she was about to meet you” Senior Agreste explained his son.

“For the same reason as Kagami I left my parents to build up the life all by myself and if I ever need a man in my life, it will have to be someone I love, not what my parents introduced me to” The Italian explained the father of Adrien.

“I don't know, what's wrong with all this. With the time you start to enjoy all the moments you have with this person”

“I know, what you're referring to, but not all relationships work like that. Others won’t ever love each other, others are in love with somebody else, but couldn’t be with that person, because of having to marry the person, that the parents have arranged”

”She has a point” Adrien mentioned looking at his father. “Haven’t you ever thought on this, when you were younger?”

“It's a long time ago Adrien, come on let's all have some dinner and thank god” Gabriel suggested changing the topic, making Adrien roll his eyes.

“Alright, father” Adrien agreed watching his dad walking to the campfire, where Lila went to punting the fire with an arrow.

“Aren’t you coming?” The blue-haired woman asked looking at Adrien, which shrugged his shoulders.

“I don't know, father has never thanked god for anything. Not even as a family, we have ever prayed before any meals”

“Maybe since he’s an outlaw like us he turned out to be more religious than he usually used to be. I have seen many criminals out there, that are very orthodox”

“If you say so” Neutrally the blonde replied to the Japanese, who rolled her eyes down noting the sadness in his eyes.

“Hey look, what about we all go have a dinner and after that, we have a little sword fighting match?” Offered Kagami. “After all you wanted to practice together with me?”

“Sounds great to me” Adrien responded smiling at the brown-eyed woman and walked along with her at the campfire sitting down next to the others, waiting until Lila a.k.a Robin Hood would cut for all the meat to eat.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriel was inside the carriage reading his map and on the outside on the roof of the vehicle sat Lila playing with the point of the arrow on her fingernail while observing Adrien sword fighting with Kagami.

“The most important part is you have to focus on your target’s movements when you’re fighting him” Advised the blue-haired woman standing vis-a-vis to Gabriel’s son.

“That’s what I’m doing”

“No, you’re not. Come on try again” Told Kagami holding the sword towards the blonde.

“Okay” Announced Adrien hitting his sword on Kagami’s starting to fence with her as both strikes on each other's sabers. Adrien guided Kagami backward towards a tree with a smirk, as he was managing the match, then she powerfully hit Adrien’s sword, away from her sight and passed at the side of the tree, watching Adrien growling after she managed to trick him. Adrien ran at her swinging his sword at Kagami’s, that she used to block his attack, then she fought him there next to the tree, watching on his face the anger growing from the many failures he had this evening.

“Are you tired?” Questioned the Japanese girl earning a head shake from the friend, which swung his sword back and Kagami ducked and Adrien smashed his sword on the tree.

“Argh this damn tree”

“This is a wood, what did you expect to see….a sleeping princess?” Lila said jokingly followed by a chuckle of her own joke, which Kagami seemed to have liked it too.

“It just would be easier to fight in a free space, like when I learned back when I was younger,” Adrien said leaning back annoyed on the vertical trunk.

“You know, if you’re ever going to fight anyone in a place full of obstacles like the forest, you need to find a use of them for your advantage or he’ll finish you off faster than you believe”

Adrien thought about Kagami’s words, then rolled his eyes at her giving her a short nod. “You’re right, I think if you were before acting like a real fighter, that wanted to get rid of me, I would have been sliced immediately”

“Do you want to do a break or shall we continue?” Asked Kagami the blonde, making the blonde think about the answer.

“Maybe we shall do a break?” Adrien answered earning a nod from the Japanese girl, that turned her back to him making Adrien smirk as he took his sword, sneaking behind her. Adrien rapidly jumped at Kagami, then she looked back and defended herself with the sword, hitting Adrien’s saber off her sight and fall down on her back with Adrien over her.

“Damn it, how did you know?” Asked Adrien surprised.

“Your shadow” Responded Kagami neutral. “Are you out of your mind by attacking me like that? You could have hurt me if you didn’t pay attention”

“I wasn’t going to hit you with the sword, I wanted to scare you and fight again….I just fooled you before about the break, cause I know you wouldn’t pay attention”

“What you did would be okay on an enemy, but on me or someone you’re training with is dangerous. Consider this as a tip, if you’re going to do that on an enemy or not”

“Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to act dangerous like this,” The Frenchman said sitting up and helping Kagami to get up.

“It’s fine nothing happened, I just wanted to make a point”

“Now we can do a break for real. No surprise attacks or anything”

“Deal” Agreed Kagami smiling at the blonde, which lied down on the ground gazing at the dark sky, afterward Kagami lied down next to him doing the same. Adrien sighed as he watched the stars at the top, making Kagami wonder if he was sad about her scolding him.

“I didn’t mean to be rude with you Adrien, as I told you that before”

“What do you mean?” Asked Adrien rolling his green eyes at the Japanese, that looked up at him with her brown eyes.

“You sighed before and it sounded like you were sad about something”

“Oh yes I did, I did, I…..listen when I was younger, my mother used to take me out of the castle on the balcony and we stargazed together. She could read, what was written or pictured on the sky.”

“Your mother must have been a really amazing woman” Complimented Kagami staring at the stars over them, then Adrien pointed up at the sky.

“That over there, that’s called Leo” Responded Adrien.

“That’s actually called Taurus” Corrected Lila while sitting on the same tree also doing the same business as the other two.

“How do you know all that stuff!?!?” Asked Adrien looking at Lila, making Kagami chuckle.

“I have a book about it, but if you’re trying to impress Miss Tsurugi I won’t interrupt you anymore”

“I’m not trying to impress…..ugh forget it,” Adrien said annoyed leaving Lila back on the tree chuckling at the fun she had annoying the blonde.

“Kagami, can I ask you something strange?” Asked Adrien looking at the blue-haired girl.

“Okay….sure” The brown-eyed woman answered a little unsure, then sat up looking at Adrien.

“What if we can’t bring my mother back?” Adrien asked the woman. “What if all this won’t work and I don’t see my mother ever again?” Asked the green-eyed man, making Kagami sight about the frustration of Gabriel’s son.

“Adrien…..I need to talk to you about something”

“Is it good?”

“In some way it is and in another way not really good”

“What is it then?” The blonde questioned the woman.

“Well, you know…..the thing is….Uhm….I….”

From the inside of the forest, someone roared interrupting Adrien and Kagami’s talk.

“What was that?” Asked Kagami and Lila got down on the bottom to look around the woods to see if she could identify the sound they heard before. The growl sounded again through the forest causing Lila to wide her eyes as she recognized the sound.

“It’s a bear!” Shouted Lila then heard a man scream from the other side of the forest. “Someone is in danger” Lila recounted picking up her bow bag to put it over her bag.

“Have you two got a rope by coincidence?” The brunette asked, then Kagami nodded and went to the carriage leaving Adrien with Lila.

“Do we need a light?” Asked Adrien picking up a stick, earning a nod from the brunette.

“We also need a horse,” Lila said running at the carriage to untie one of the horses. Kagami left the carriage, then gave the rope to Lila and the Italian climbed on the horse and looked down at the two. “Are you two coming?”

“Can three persons sit on the same horse?” Questioned Adrien making Lila roll her eyes.

“Just get up you two, we don’t have time” Ordered Lila and Kagami sat behind Lila, followed by Adrien getting up on it too, then he held himself hard on Kagami and Lila.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you down….hiya!” Shouted Lila at the horse, which ran through the forest.

“Slow down Lila!” Shouted Adrien nearly slipping from the back of the horse, while he kept holding on Kagami’s shoulders.

“Are you okay Adrien?” Kagami asked looking back at the blonde.

“Sort of!”

After a minute of riding, they encountered a bear following a young, well-dressed man running around a place with a few stumps and free space on the ground.

“Poor guy,” Said Kagami, afterward she shrieked as Lila made the horse break, then got down off the horse taking off the bag with the arrows and putting her hood on.

“What are you going to do?” Asked Adrien as he saw Lila tie up the rope on one of the arrows she had in the bag.

“I’ going to stop him” The brunette replied putting the arrow on her bow, then aimed at the running man.

“You’re aiming the man!” Warned Adrien shocked while Lila stuck her tongue out while watching the redhead running away from the bear. “Lila!”

The redhead stopped by a tree, then turned around to see the bear approaching, then took out his sword and pointed at the bear, while shaking on his legs due his fear of the predator.

“Don’t harm the bear!” Demanded Lila confusing Adrien, then Lila let the arrow shout from her bow flying towards the two passing between them and hitting the wood of another tree. The victim and the bear looked at the green-dressed archer, then she ran towards the two and while the bear was still gazing at Robin Hood the redhead took the opportunity to take his sword and move it over him to hit the brown-furred animal, but before he did that Lila took another bow launching it towards the redhead hitting the tree he was leaning to before between his legs, scaring him as it missed his genital area.

“Hey, I already was circumcised once!” Shouted the redhead and the Robin Hood stopped by the bear and the redhead.

“Shut up or I’ll make you infertile” Said Robin Hood, then shrieked as she looked at the pretty face of the man.

“Look the bear is going away” Adrien commented as he observed the brown predator walking the way he came back, then saw a small bear cub walking towards the adult bear’s direction and sitting down, awaiting the adult then got nuzzled by the bear, making Adrien and Kagami smile at the cute scene.

“It was a female bear?” Asked the redhead surprised.

“I think a few months ago was mating season” Explained the blonde. “That’s now, this is why most of the animals are often out, because of their cubs to get feed”

“I didn’t know…..” Said the redhead, then recognized Adrien’s face and held his sword out. “Hey! You’re an outlaw, you’re supposed to be in jail….and you too!” Said the man turning his sword at Kagami, who rolled her eyes in annoyment.

“We’re all outlaws” Corrected Adrien making the redhead chuckle.

“Even better, then I can bring home three famous outlaws in one night, the murder Adrien Agreste.” Said the redhead looking at the blonde. “How can you murder your own mother. Wouldn’t she be ashamed of you?” Asked the redhead making Adrien angry at the redhead’s talk.

“You’re Princess Kagami Tsurugi, you…..you run off, cause your parents enthroned you because you didn’t want to get married”

“Nice job Prince Nathaniel Kurtzberg” Congratulated Kagami jokingly while bowing down at him.

“Thank you” Nathaniel responded, then looked at Robin Hood. “And the most wanted and unknown thief Robin Hood, if that’s your actual name”

“Yeah?” Asked the green-dressed person the young Prince.

“No one has ever found out, how you look like but the day has come, where someone managed to take you down and unmask you”

“If you think you can bring me down, wish you good luck,” Said the girl behind the hood making Nathaniel giggle.

“You almost sound like a girl,” Said Nathaniel, then Robin Hood took the hood of surprising Nathaniel as he saw the tan-skinned brunette instead of a random, unkempt man.

“Wow” Replied Nathaniel at the sight of the gorgeous woman. “I didn’t know it was possible to look this stunning without makeup,” Nathaniel said making the Italian woman blush.

“Sweet,” Said Kagami observing the two glance at each other. “Hey I think we should head back to the camp, before Gabriel wonders, where we went”

“Oh right and….do you want to stay with us?” Asked Lila looking at the redhead. “It’s safer, if you just leave next morning, where you see much better with the daylight?”

“I don’t know….you ain’t gonna do anything during the night with me?”

“What do you want me to do? Steal your sword and make Sushi out of you?”

“Well...yeah”

“Nope I won’t, if you promise you won’t do anything bad to me when I sleep”

“I promise” Said Nathaniel holding out his hand, then Lila gave him her to shake.

“If you break the promise, I will shoot an arrow up your ass” Warned Lila earning a nod from the redhead.

“I never broke them”

“That’s great then,” Said Lila and a dark brown colored horse walked by and nuzzled Nathaniel from behind his head, making him laugh.

“Oh, there you are Mona” Said Nathaniel petting the horse on the muzzle.

“Oh and you weren’t alone,” Said Lila as Nathaniel climbed up on the horse.

“She’s my best friend,” Nathaniel said proudly and patted her on the head. “We nearly go together everywhere”

“That’s sweet,” Lila said and Nathaniel held his hand down.

“Come, get up, it’s better to hide a horse with two persons than three”

“There I have to agree with you,” Said Adrien getting up on the other horse, where Kagami already sat.

“Where do we have to go?” Asked Nathaniel while Lila wrapped her arms around his body leaning her chin over his shoulder.

“That direction, where Kagami and Adrien are standing” Replied the brunette earning a nod from the Prince. Nathaniel moved the leash he held to guide the horse, then Mona started to walk and passed beside the two young outlaws, which observed Lila leaving with the charming Prince.

“Be careful, we don’t have any saddle,” Commented Adrien to Kagami, which nodded and tipped the horse with her foot for him to follow the other horse.

“Hiya!” Yelled Kagami while the horse neighed and held his front legs in the air and Adrien fell off the horse on the ground.

“Hey!” Shouted Adrien and Kagami stopped the horse and looked down at the blonde.

“Sorry I thought he wouldn’t do that,” The Japanese said helping Adrien up and he placed his arms around Kagami’s body, then she turned her face to look at him making Adrien blush, because of how close he was to her body.

“Uhm….does this bother you?”

“It’s okay as long as you don’t fall down or have any naughty ideas”

“I won’t let this happen...I mean this won’t happen” Adrien said shocked as he said the wrong words, making Kagami giggle and she tapped the horse carefully again and he started to walk the path the Prince had gone with Lila.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Adrien was spending the night sleeping leaned to a tree vice versa to Kagami, that lied on the ground with her face positioned at the wheel of the carriage where Gabriel Agreste was over the night. The young Prince’s horse lied on the bottom sleeping with Nathaniel lying on her flank with closed eyes. Nathaniel snored softly as he rested there on his pet, then from behind the horse, Lila walked by to look down at the redhead. She observed him sleeping peacefully, then got down to him nudging him slowly with her hands.

“Nathaniel” Whispered Lila and Nathaniel turned his back to her. “Nathaniel?” Lila asked sweetly, then heard him mumble.  

“I don’t want to go to school mom,” Nathaniel said while he sleeps making Lila chuckle.

“For real,” Lila questioned herself at Nathaniel’s sentence, then clapped him slowly on his soft cheek, then caressed it turning red from that. Nathaniel shut his eyes open, shrieking Lila and he yelled as he saw her close to him.

“Calm down!” Demanded the brunette and Nathaniel came down, then glared at the woman, that sat in front of him.

“Why were you touching me?” Asked Nathaniel. “You know that’s sexual harassment”

“Calm down, I didn’t want to harm you that way. I just wanted to show you around”

“Show me around?” The Prince asked raising his left eyebrow up. “It’s night….in a forest, what do you want to show me? Trees?”

“I just want to show you the wonderful things of it”

“Okay….how long have you been living in the forest?” Asked Nathaniel and Lila got up, then pulled up Nathaniel.

“Take your horse and you will see it,” Lila said earning a nod from the Prince that tickled the mare on her face to wake up.

“Hey Mona, let’s go on a little ride,” Nathaniel said getting up on the horse, then Lila jumped up on the horse’s back placing her hands around Nathaniel’s waist.

“So where do I have to go?” Questioned the young Prince the female outlaw, which moved her head to the side and pointed to the opposite direction, of where the carriage stood and they walked off passing by it making their way between the trees around them.

The young Prince guided his horse through the woods observing the place for anything Robin Hood - Lila Rossi had mentioned before they left their fireplace.

“Have you ever wondered how old the trees are?” Asked Lila looking from above his shoulder at his face.

“Not really”

“Do you want to know, how you can find out how old a tree is?” The brunette questioned earning a shoulder shrug from the redhead.

“Is that even possible?” The Prince asked turning his head around to look at Lila’s olive green eyes.

“Of course” Responded Lila. “The easiest way to find it out would be counting the rings on the log of a felled tree. Everybody that went to school should know that”

“Never heard of that”

“What?” Asked Lila surprised. “How not?”

“I don’t know” Nathaniel responded moving his shoulders up and down. “My private teacher never taught me that”

“Had he taught you anything related with the forests?”

“There are many bandits hiding around, people cut trees down to build houses, carriages, barns, utensils and what else more….uhm...”

“Did he tell you anything else besides that? Maybe about the leaves?”

“They fall in Autumn” Responded Nathaniel. “And they grow the other year back again.”

“The leaves clean the air. Without trees, we wouldn’t be able to survive”

“Really?” The turquoise-eyed Prince questioned the Italian woman, that nodded in agreement.

“Also you read that new book 7 little birds from Cora Césaire, that has been sold from the Raincomprix’s library at the Seine you would also know this about it”

“I don’t read really a lot of books. It has too many words”

“What did you like to do, to entertain yourself?”

“I paint” Answered the Prince. “I paint pictures to make something like a book, but it has more images and fewer words” Nathaniel explained to Lila, which paid attention to him.

“That sounds very interesting….hey, what if you create a new type of book types, which has much more pictures, but fewer words like you want it?” Suggested Lila.

“That would be great, but I think people wouldn’t like it or think I’m a wimp because most of the artists are females”

“They won’t judge you, Nathaniel, look down in Italy we have some great male artists”

“But France doesn’t” Replied Nathaniel sinking his head down sad.

“Come on you can do that. I believe, that you will be successful with that” The brunette told placing her right arm behind his back and the left arm in the air to demonstrate him something.

“Just imagine your first book being revealed and all people in the world talks about you. _Prince Nathaniel Kurtzberg invented a new_ _type of book full of illustrations telling storied with fewer words._ _He calls its…._ ”

“What do I call it?” Prince Nathaniel questioned curiously about Lila’s imagination.

“Uhm well I don’t have any name, but maybe you will come up with one”

“I had _Bande dessinée,_ but I want to find out more names before I can do this”

“Within the time, when you’re working on them you will come out with a good name” The Italian assured petting Nathaniel on his back, then glanced forward along with Nathaniel as they kept riding on Mona through the woods.

“One question Lila….why do you call yourself Robin Hood?” Questioned the horse owner.

“I had passed by many villagers, that needed help from the kingdoms down in Italy and also here in France. The most couldn’t afford to sustain their own families, even if the King tried to help them it wasn’t enough”

“So then you decided to call yourself Robin Hood, dress up similar to him and assault all the kingdoms?”

Assault yes, kingdoms no….Well except the Bourgeois and the Agreste’s. Nevertheless, the only people I robbed were snobby, rich people like the Sancoeur family from Saint-Denis”

“Did they or any others ever find out, you were swiping all their money to help the people in need?”

“No, they always saw me covered with my hood. There was no way, they could figure out, that it was me”

“My parents' whole kingdom believes you’re a man, because….well, the real one was a man.”

“That is great, so I have always been doing a good job. But even if they end up finding out it’s me, it doesn’t mean I will stop doing that.”

“But what if they arrest you or worse….they kill you?”

“If that ever happens it’s over. Unless a certain someone decides to take my spot and keep doing this or convince the noble ones to donate money or at least help the poor people in any way,”  
“That would be cool…..that someone could do that in case you were killed….not that anyone will kill you….I mean me….no no not this I mean….ugh” Groaned Nathaniel unable to explain Lila his thoughts. Lila giggled afterward saw a doe together with a fawn passing across them, then Lila tapped Nathaniel on the shoulder to show him the two animals.

“A baby dear,” Nathaniel said shrieking the little animal, then the mother of the baby ran away with the cub leaving the two back.

“Maybe you should whisper next time?” Lila said while Nathaniel smiled sheepishly back at the woman.

“Okay” Whispered Nathaniel and moved further with his horse and a few inches later they found a river with a small waterfall, which was two heads taller than Lila’s height.

“There’s a waterfall” Nathaniel hinted at the brunette, which nodded as she saw it too.

“The best part about here is, that you see the animals that live here in the forest come up here to drink or some even to play”

“Play?” Asked Nathaniel nosey.

“Well the cubs of certain animals for example of the foxes” Lila explained then saw a raccoon approaching with three younger raccoons at the waterfall, then the adult raccoon sat down next to the river to observe the three cubs put their snouts into the water to sip water.

Nathaniel smiled as he observed along with Lila the cubs drinking the water, then observed three owls flying above the waterfall crossing the forest and landing on a random tree near the river, then stood there gazing straight with their eyes at the landscape.

“Wow,” Said Nathaniel making Lila smile as she noted, that Nathaniel was liking, what he saw around him. Lila got down of the horse walking to the waterfall, then Nathaniel got off Mona’s back walking to Lila, who stood there looking the river down.

“This is amazing Lila,” Nathaniel said followed by the Italian rolling her eyes down blushing slightly from the opinion of the charming Prince. “Is the water also drinkable for humans?” Asked the redhead earning a nod from the green-eyed woman, then Nathaniel went on his knees and put his hands into the river and pulled them out having them close to each other forming a bowl, then he drank the water from his hands. While he was quenching his thirst a few water drops ran his face down to his neck, then he took another handful of water to drink again and while he savored drinking the water of the river, Lila started to laugh, after that Nathaniel opened his eyes in confusion looking up at the brunette, then looked back in front of him, where he saw a male red fox holding up his leg and emptying liquid from his private part at the flow, shrieking Nathaniel.

“Eww!” Nathaniel said jumping back and passing from both hands his thumb and index finger on his tongue up and down getting rid of any traces of urine he could have got with the water.

“I actually thought you wanted to drink from the waterfall, not the river”

“You did that on purpose right?” Asked Nathaniel making Lila laugh again.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you were going to drink from the river, but I just found it funny, that the fox just peed there in front of you, while you weren’t aware of it”

“Blah” Replied Nathaniel getting closer to the waterfall to catch a bit of water with his mouth, then he rinsed his mouth with it and swallowed the liquid down. “Much better,” Said Nathaniel then observed the adult fox, that had peed into the river nuzzling a female fox, then from behind the vixen appeared four cubs running around them while barking at each other.

“From all animals in the forest foxes are my favorites and the cubs are for me the sweetest sort of babies, that exist”

“Indeed” Agreed Nathaniel watching one of the kits jumping at another kit screaming at him, while he did the same at him.

“The fox pups make me think on a cat I had when I was younger”

“Really?” Asked Lila looking at the redhead.

“Yes, but he died a long time ago”

“Oh,” Lila said sadly. “My condolences”

“Thanks,” Nathaniel said gazing at Lila with a small smile. Lila mirrored him, then rolled her eyes down at the ground, followed by Nathaniel doing the same as her.

Mona the mare tilt her head as she saw her owner and the brunette standing in front of each other, having a strange silence between the two. Mona walked at Nathaniel and shove him at Lila’s arms with her forehead, shrieking the owner as he crashed against Lila, who got caught by the waterfall.

“I’m so sorry Lila!” Apologized Nathaniel terrified as he saw Lila pulling her hair behind her back. “Mona bad girl!” Complained Nathaniel followed by Mona neighing at the situation. “That’s not funny Mona, because of you I made Lila wet,” Nathaniel said and shrieked as Mona pushed him against the waterfall, then Nathaniel grabbed Lila pulling her down with him by accident.

“Mona!” Yelled Nathaniel as he had also got wet and passed his hands over his wet bangs while looking at Lila doing the same with her long hair, then she gazed amazed as it was notable on Nathaniel’s clothing, that he was a bit well built at his abdomen. Lila kept gazing at Nathaniel, then he tried to get up and stood with his knees in the water holding his hand out at Lila.

“Are you alright?” Asked Nathaniel raising his left eyebrow up, then Lila took Nathaniel’s hands and he got up while helping the woman, then they lost their balance falling on the ground next to the river hitting their foreheads on each other.

“Ouch”

“Ma….ma...my apologizes,” The Prince said turning red as the woman lied on top of him. Lila simply smirked at the man and shove her hands under Nathaniel’s head and pressed her lips on his surprising him at the sudden move the woman had made on him. Nathaniel closed his eyes and placed his arms behind Lila’s back feeling delighted by it, forgetting about what Mona had caused to the two.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Next morning the trio left the campfire accompanied by Prince Nathaniel, that shared the horse with the host of their dinner from last night.

“What exactly are you going to look for at the Normandie?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the three outlaws sitting on the front of their carriage guiding the horses.

“Can we tell it him, father?” Asked Adrien looking at the dark blonde man.

“That’s none of his business” Replied Gabriel strict.

“It better be not stealing anything” Nathaniel warned pushing his sword out a little trying to shriek the outlaws with no success.

“No, we're just looking for a certain book” Added Kagami.

“Must be a special book for you all to do a long trip” Nathaniel mentioned unimpressed about the reason the outlaws were on a journey.

“Well, why did you left your kingdom and land in the woods?” Questioned the brunette in the green clothing.

“I….uhm….got lost” Responded Nathaniel making the others laugh.

“If I had a second map I would give you one to find your way back home, boy,” Gabriel said.

“No it’s okay, I buy one in the next village,” The young Prince told the former King.

“If you want I can show you, where exactly people sell them. I’ve been there a couple of times” The Italian offered herself to help him, earning a head shake from the redhead.

“No, it’s not necessary. You’re wanted, I don’t want you to be arrested”

“You don’t have to worry about me, they won’t recognize me”

“You better stay out of the village Lila. Please”

“If you say so,” The woman said sad. “I’ll wait for you then”

“Thank you”

“Madame Rossi and Prince Nathaniel. There are two signs, one is Saint Martin….”

“That’s another village, but it’s around five kilometers away from the next village. Somewhere there you pass by a mysterious tomb. There’s a myth about mythical creatures living in there guarding the grimoire of the so-called miraculous of Ladybug and…..Chaton Noir?”

“Chat Noir” Corrected Adrien.

“And it is down there?” Asked Gabriel interested in Lila’s words.

“Yeah like I said” Responded Lila confused at Gabriel. “I personally haven’t seen it, but heard people gossiping about certain people visiting the tomb to find the grimoire, but they never came out” Explained the brunette causing Adrien to swallow hard.

“Wow” Replied Adrien a little frightened. “Hope we make it out with the book, right father?”

“I have a good feeling about this, we will come out with that book Adrien and none of us will lose the life in there”

“Exactly” Agreed Kagami earning a smile from the two Agrestes.

 

* * *

 

  


Prince Nathaniel and Lila Rossi went the other way, while father, son and the woman Kagami made their way on the pathway looking for the mysterious tomb Lila had talked before in front of them.

“Does your plan written in whatever language have any description of, where exactly the tomb is located?” Questioned the young man glancing up at his parent.

“Where to find the entrance nothing” Responded the dad opening up the plan he had in his hands to check it out.

“Weird” Said Adrien looking at the left side, where he sat observing the trees they were passing by.

“We could observe all the trees and bushes we pass by and if we note something strange, we stop and check it out?” Proposed the blue-haired woman.

“You mean they could be hidden behind trees or bushes?” Asked Adrien.

“Crypts are known for having strange entrances or being hidden very well behind something you less expect” Explained Gabriel. “Some entrances even are not that well veiled or they were left uncovered. There are many variations”

“Well then we can watch while we pass by the sides of our path for anything suspicious looking”

“Yes Kagami would you take the right side, while Adrien does the left side?”

“Sure and by anything strange, we tell you, then stop and go look at it”

“Deal” Agreed Mr. Agreste and the two younger adults paid attention to the sides of their path to try to find anything mysterious.

“Could it be possible, that we might have skipped the entrance?” Questioned Adrien, while he kept his eyes focused on the left side. “We just started nearly in the middle of our way to look for the entrance”

“Hey I think we just did,” Kagami said and Gabriel stopped the horses and Kagami got down of the vehicle running the way they came back. Adrien and his father looked back at the blue-haired woman passing by a couple of bushes sticking her hands between them to look for an entrance. Adrien got down to get to Kagami and looked around here at the bushes, then noted in front of a bush a small gap, afterward, Adrien got down on his knees shoving his hand into the gap, then raised his eyebrows as he discovered the eventual location of the entrance.

“Here’s a hole. That must be the entrance” Adrien said getting up and Kagami did the same and pushed the leaves of the bush at the side to see stairs going down behind the rest of the bushes, then she nodded at Adrien and called Gabriel Agreste.

“We found it!” Announced Kagami loud, then the Japanese woman took out her sword and chopped up the roots from the bush, making space for them to pass through the bush to be able to enter into the tomb.

“Well done” Complimented Gabriel then waited for Adrien and Kagami, which looked at each other waiting for any order. “Get in, that’s the way we gotta go”

“Sure” Replied Adrien entering the crypt followed by Kagami and his father descending the stairs into the dark corridor illuminated with flares on both sides of the corridor with the same spacing between the other flaming objects.

“There are a lot of torches here” Mentioned Adrien while the others observed the location around them.

“I’m thinking about if we should take one with us,” Gabriel said looking at the younger adults.

“I think there are enough lights inside the cave, we also could take one, but I’m frightened if one of these could activate a trap and catch us” Kagami explained the two men.

“We better go without a torch then” Gabriel suggested and continued walking the corridor with Kagami, while Adrien stood back looking at all the illuminated torches on the wall. Adrien reached his hand carefully to a torch, then he saw a large shadow of a strange animal on the wall opening the mouth, shrieking Adrien.

“Ahhh!” Screamed Adrien running the way his father and Kagami went, then the two turned around to see Adrien running towards them and they caught Adrien from crashing onto them.

“What did you see?” Asked Gabriel and Adrien pointed at the wall, where he saw the shadow of the strange creature, then the shadow came closer to them scaring both Agreste’s, while Kagami awaited the beast to come closer, then as the shadow arrived near them they saw nothing in front of them and raised their eyebrows in confusion.

“Look there’s your monster,” Kagami said pointing with her sword on the ground, where there was a little mouse nibbling something, he had between its paws.

“Aww” The three chorused at the same time, then the animal growled loudly scaring the trio, which ran off leaving the mouse back.

“What the hell was that?!?!” Kagami asked looking at the two men, which couldn’t give her a correct answer to the case.

“Careful!” Shouted Gabriel stopping in front of a dead end along with his son and Kagami.

“What’s going on?” Asked Adrien, then saw the deep ravine in front of them and on the other side of the room they was another lit tunnel.

“That’s the tunnel we gotta go” Gabriel pointed out and on the area in front of the entrance of the second corridor, Gabriel found a track next to the wall, which runs the wall along. “And there’s a way down there….” The blonde said following the trail with his finger up to where they stood to realize the track started out very tight and it got larger, near the surface of the second part of their way.

“We have to go slowly and stand as close as possible leaned on the wall,” Kagami said leaning on the wall and placing her feet laterally against the wall, then did her first step with the left leg and pushed her right leg closer to her other leg and repeated the same moves again coming forwards.

“I’m next” Declared Adrien leaning his back like Kagami against the wall, then placed his left foot to the side of the wall, after that he placed his right foot on the slim stone-made path, following the Japanese girl slowly.

“Whatever you two do, don’t look down at the ravine” Warned Gabriel glancing at the two young adults making their way slowly on the path.

“We….know it...”Adrien said still unhappy about having to make his way around that track.

“Just hold on Adrien, we’re almost there….at least the path is getting a little larger”

“That’s great to hear,” Adrien said watching Kagami moving elegantly and carefully on the path, making Adrien smile at how graceful she looked like.

“I’m almost there” Announced the blue-haired Japanese woman approaching the taller getting trail, then she hopped at the track and stopped on the terrain in front of the tunnel, afterward she awaited Adrien and Gabriel to arrive.

“I’m here too!” Adrien announced and he accidentally placed his right feet on the empty space losing his equilibrium scaring Kagami, that quickly grabbed Adrien on his arm pulling him up at her.

“You’re alright?” Asked Kagami with a scared face as she had managed to save Adrien from falling into his death.

“I’m good...” Responded Adrien while breathing in panic from what happened to him.

“Well done” Complimented Gabriel passing by the two. “Are you okay?” Asked the father earning a nod from the young man. “Let’s keep going and be careful”

“Sure” Responded Adrien looking at Kagami, which mirrored the same action he was doing. “Uhm….thanks for saving me Kagami. I should have been more careful” Adrien commented, then Kagami patted him on the shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Kagami said with a smile. “Come let’s continue our way”

“Sure,” The blonde said accompanying the former Princess into the tunnel following Gabriel Agreste until their next act of defiance.

  


  


Prince Nathaniel and Lila stood together with the horse Mona looking at a map, Nathaniel had bought from a vendor at the last village he was before.

“This is where my kingdom is. This is where I have to go and I think I must have come to this road here, I remember having passed by Chartres before I entered the forest”

“That’s great Nathaniel”

“Prince Nathaniel” Corrected Nathaniel making Lila laugh.

“Prince Nathaniel of course,” Lila said excitedly about how it sounded like when she said it. “Prince Nathaniel Kurtzberg”

“Yeah exactly. You don’t need to say Kurtzberg unless you think you have to...Not that you have to, only if you want….”

“You’re sweet,” Lila said with a giggle, then caressed Nathaniel’s cheek. “Are you sure you want to go back to your kingdom and not stay here with me?”

“It would be cool, but my parents must be worried sick about me. I left yesterday the house without saying anything. I don’t want them to be mad at me”

“Aww wish my parents were that worried about me, but the only thing they cared was, that I married a strange Prince I don’t even love”

“Same, but we can’t help ourselves, it’s our duty,” Nathaniel said with a sigh. “I wish I could marry anyone else, but I gotta marry Aurore Boreal”

“You don’t love her right?” Asked Lila carefully.

“I don’t know if I love her or not. She is kind of okay, something she’s a little bossy and kind of is never happy with anything I do for her. Maybe she’s either not happy to marry someone like me or marry someone she doesn’t at all or I don’t know what”

“Why don’t we two ran away together?” Asked Lila gazing with wide eyes at the redhead.

“Where?”

“I don’t know far away from here maybe.... Switzerland!”

“I...uh...”

“Or Spain...no better Liechtenstein. People don’t even know it exists”

“Does that country really exist?” Asked Nathaniel raising his left brow in surprise and Lila hugged him. “It does dizzy, come with me” Desired Lila grabbing Nathaniel on his hands, making him smile a little amorously at the brunette. “We could live together in a small house, I would be responsible for the food and the laundry. “

“Lila I…..”

“You could work with Mona together and do deliveries…..maybe from wood, food, we’ll figure it out another time, but….”

“Lila...”

“Right we have to arrange an own room for Mona to sleep...a stable right?”

“Listen Lila….you’re a great woman, but….” Nathaniel said observing Lila’s excited face disappear and turn neutral. “I can’t do that. I have to marry Aurore whether I like it or not. I can just run off like that”

“But….Nathaniel….aren’t you sick, that your parents have decided every detail of how your life has to go?”

“Sorry, but it has to be like that. My parents have planned it like that, like almost everyone. Adrien, Kagami and even yours had it like that”

“But if you don’t want it you don’t have to do it,” Said Lila caressing Nathaniel’s cheek again. "You can fight for your own rights like Kagami did"

“Lila I can’t do anything about it. I have to do it. I have no other choice” Nathaniel said and Lila got tears falling from her eyes the cheeks down. “I’m so sorry Lila,” Nathaniel said quieter, then Lila covered her face to cry louder making Nathaniel feel bad about it.

“No….” Nathaniel said then took off his light blue coat putting it around Lila’s back. Nathaniel kept looking at the crying woman, then patted her back carefully, thinking then looked back again at the Italian. “When I get back to my kingdom, I promise you, that I will dedicate a bit of my time in helping the poor people around us, give them food and warm clothing”

Lila sobbed and said nothing more, then Nathaniel sighed and climbed up on his horse, which looked up at him unimpressed. “What? Now it’s my fault? You’re the one, who caused this mishap.” Nathaniel complained to his mare, then the horse walked off with the Prince on the back, which turned his head one more time around to see the heartbroken woman sitting there wrapped up with Nathaniel’s coat, causing Nathaniel to feel even more disappointed in himself than before.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very familiar with crypts I tried my best to write it.

**Chapter 9**

Nearly three-quarter of hours passed, where Adrien, Gabriel and Kagami had gotten into the second tunnel of the crypt they went to look for the miraculous book, they’ve been looking since they met. The tunnel was darker than the other one before. It still was illuminated but didn’t contain many of burning torches to make it easier for the trio to orient.

“How long have we been walking here?” Asked Adrien. “I’m nearly falling asleep by only being inside here”   

“Maybe an hour?” Responded Gabriel. “I haven’t checked the time we got in here”

“If we are really so long in here, I believe we’re closer to the book” The woman assured making Gabriel nod.

“Or we come along another trap” Added Adrien, the stopped along with the others as they arrived on a dead end. “What?” Asked Adrien surprised to see a wall in front of them instead of anything else, that could guide them to the book.

“Hmm maybe that’s a secret door,” Gabriel said opening his map to look for any information. “I read it somewhere here about that door” Gabriel said and Kagami checked along with Gabriel the map while Adrien looked around the walls for anything suspicious, then he grabbed one torch, that was about a two inches away from the dead end and pulled it back, then heard a strange sound of a brick unlocking, then Adrien raised his eyebrows in bewildered and the wall in front of him moved 30° degrees to the side and Adrien could look into a dark space.

“Cool,” Adrien said looking into the darkness, then as he leaned his arm on the end of the open brick-made door, the door closed up pushing him into the dark alley doing a loud noise as it closed interrupting Gabriel and Kagami from their focus on the card.

“Adrien?” Asked Gabriel as he noted, that he son was gone. Kagami wide her eyes and pushed on the same torch Adrien had pulled before to discover the secret door, which opened back as it did moments ago to the young Agreste.

“There’s the door,” Gabriel said then heard Adrien’s echo through the dark alley.

“Adrien are you alright?” Kagami called into the alley sending also an echo into the hole.

“Hey, I think I found the book. Get down here and be careful how you slide down here”

“Slide?” Asked Gabriel, then Kagami sat down on the ground placing her feet into the dark space, then moved her feet back and forth.

“It’s flat, we could slide it down as Adrien did,” Kagami said watching Gabriel taking another torch out easily, then looked at the woman.

“Take one, just in case” Offered Gabriel, which Kagami accepted then she got into the dark alley sliding all the way down in the dimness.

“Woohoo!” The woman called out as she went the stone cold ground down, reaching another room, where Adrien was awaiting her.

“Great” Adrien said helping Kagami up. “Where’s father?”

“Ahhhh!” Yelled Gabriel as he was arriving down by the two young adults, then he tripped and got caught by his son.

“Got ya,” Adrien said, then Gabriel got up and adjusted his chemise and noted, that he misses something and looked down at his torch putting his map on fire.

“No!” Shouted Gabriel jumping at his map to extinguish the fire from his card then, he took it from the ground and opened it up to have a few black tiny stains on the paper.

“Did it burn everything?” Asked Adrien glancing up at his father.

“Just a bit but I think that won’t be a problem,” Gabriel said looking at the map.

“Could there be a trap here around?” Asked Adrien looking at the various bricks set as the ground around them in various shapes and different symbols.

“Let me see”

“It has symbols of animals too,” Adrien said pointing to a head of a snakehead engraved on one of the bricks on the floor.

“Here says, you can only walk over the animals. The others either fall or active a trap...”

“Then I start with the dog head,” Adrien said placing his feet on the stone with the dog head, then the stone moved down a little shrieking Adrien a little.

“Watch out!” Yelled Kagami pointing at the other end of the room, where a little door got open and an arrow got shot out at his direction, then Adrien took out his sword defending himself from the arrow by hitting the arrow with his sword, making it change direction and fly towards the wall of the room.

“Well done” Complimented Kagami and Gabriel kept checking his map.

“Here also says the animals must be p….”

“Must be p what?” Asked Adrien.

“It’s burnt. I can’t read the rest of the phrase” The father said unhappy, then Kagami considered on another way to find out, how to get to the book without having to release more traps in the room. “I think we should only walk on the head of predator animals”

“Okay….uhm” Adrien said looking at all symbols on the floor. “There is one three bricks next to me, the lion” Adrien pointed earning a nod from Kagami and Adrien carefully stretched his leg to that brick, then he hopped at that stone and as he landed on the lion head, he was losing his balance, then he held his arms up trying to find his balance, then he managed to get up while still struggling with his equilibrium, after that he stood on the symbol normally, then received a thumb up from Kagami and his father.

“Great now be careful” Ordered Adrien and he looked around and saw two bricks diagonally an engraved image of a tiger, then Adrien moved from the current brick into that one without losing his balance, then stood on the new brick looking for the next predator. “Oh here right in front of me,” Adrien said stepping forwards on the tile of a grizzly, then gazed around for the next predator.

“There the wolf” Kagami pointed out three bricks to the right side, then Adrien jumped at the tile of the Canis lupus landing on his feet and hands simultaneously.

“And there’s a raccoon,” Adrien said jumping at the engraved image of the mammal, then Adrien saw on the last row of different sized bricks two animals and other non-animal symbols.

“What animals do you see?” Asked Kagami.

“A fox and a….butterfly?” Adrien said looking at the small engraved animal.

“That’s an easy answer,” Kagami said and Adrien passed over the fox head and arrived at the large platform, where the book lied on a tall rectangle stone.

“We did it!” Gabriel announced excited at the success of the blonde. Adrien excitedly took the book off and showed it to the others.

“Great job!” Congratulated Kagami clapping, then Adrien bowed at her and took a step forward, then felt the stone move down slowly, then he looked down and shrieked as he had pressed down the butterfly symbol.

“Oh oh,” Adrien said, then another arrow flew from another opening and Adrien used his sword again to deflect the attack.

“Adrien watch where you’re standing” Warned Kagami stepping forwards, then she shrieked as she had done the same by standing on an image of a vase.

“Watch out Kagami!” Warned Adrien and Kagami shrieked as at her a dozen arrows were shot at, then she jumped at the image of a bear and staid ducked down, until the arrows passed above her.

“Kagami you’re alright?” Asked Adrien stepping by accident on another tile, releasing another trap, now a bigger arrow, scaring Adrien as he saw the size of it, then Kagami jumped at pushing him down on the ground near the safe zone, where he took the book.

“Good, we’re safe,” Adrien said then looked at the side, realizing they were sitting on a symbol of a feather. “Not again” Adrien groaned and looked around with Kagami, then saw around them tiles starting to fell down, then Kagami moved to the safe zone grabbing Adrien on the arms, but as under Adrien the bricks fell down, he flew down along with Kagami.

“Ahhhh!” The two screamed putting Gabriel into panic as he observed the two falling into their death.

The two young adults landed in a pile of bones and clothing pieces, then they stuck their head out to find out they’re alive.

“Father, we’re alright!” Shouted Adrien relieved, then saw the many bones and skulls around him. “Ahh!”

“Are you alright my son?” Asked Gabriel loud.

“I think we finally know, what happened to the last people, that tried to obtain the book,” Adrien said then Gabriel fell down on the crowd of the remains, shrieking Adrien and Kagami.

“Ouch,” Gabriel said passing his hand behind his back.

“You’re alright?” Asked Adrien earning a nod from the father.

“Yeah” Responded Gabriel looking at the grimoire. “May I take a look at it?” Asked Gabriel, then the man gave his father the book and opened it and Kagami and Adrien observed Gabriel scrolling over the pages of the miraculous book.

“There is a lot of information, do you think with that we can bring back our mother?” Asked Adrien.

“Uhm of course my son” Responded Gabriel closing the book. “I just need to take a better look at it, but before we need to get out of here”

“Yeah” Agreed Adrien trying to get up to walk down the number of bones down.

“Come let’s go look for the exit” Kagami suggested following the young blonde, then Adrien encountered an arc to another room, then Adrien gazed into the room to see several objects spread all around the room unorganized.

“Whoever lives here must be a messi,” Adrien said getting into the room to look at all the things inside the room, then Adrien encountered a big golden egg half-covered with a bunch of newspapers and rolls. Adrien passed his hand on the egg to feel the peel of it, then Kagami appeared along with Gabriel.

“What did you find?” Asked Gabriel then saw the golden egg there. “Wow is this real?” Asked Gabriel passing his hand on it.

“Are you going to take it?” Asked Adrien earning a nod from his father.

“Come help me roll this out from here” Demanded the father and Adrien helped together with Kagami to roll the egg out of the room.

“Is there a way out?” Asked Kagami looking at Gabriel. “We haven’t found one yet?”

“There’s the hollow over there, maybe there’s a way out” Gabriel pointed out. “That’s the only thing I’ve seen yet”

“Then there we go” Said Kagami helping the Agreste’s rolling the egg along the ground to the side of the room, then something caused the whole room to tremble shrieking the trio.

“What was that?” Asked Adrien then heard a growl and the bones falling all down as from behind them a dark creature behind them raised up from the bones.

“Run!” Yelled Gabriel and they kept pulling the egg forwards into the hollow.

“There’s another ravine,” Told Kagami and Adrien ran in front of them to gaze into the ravine to see a big river passing down to an exit, where they could see the sunlight.

“The exit is down there!” Announced Adrien. “We just need to jump into the water”

“Jump?” Asked Gabriel and Kagami at the same time.

“Yes don’t worry father, nothing will happen as long as we….”

“It’s coming!” Cried Gabriel hearing the animal roaring louder, then he pushed the egg the clip waiting for it to land in the water, then Gabriel jumped behind it leaving Adrien and Kagami back.

“Come Kagami, before it’s too late!” Adrien said looking at Kagami, which looked shocked down at the river like a frozen statue.

“Kagami trust me, everything will be okay,” Adrien said placing his hand on her cheek.

“IIII….I….”

“Give me your hand and we jump together” Adrien suggested showing her his hand, then she grabbed it nodding at him. “3….2….1….jump!” Shouted Adrien jumping along with Kagami down at the river.

“Woohoo!” Yelled Adrien with joy as he flew down putting his hands together to dive in the water, followed by Kagami landing on her feet into the water. Adrien came out laughing at the fun he had from the jump.

“Wasn’t it great?” Asked Adrien looking around to see Kagami wasn’t around him. “Kagami!” Shouted Adrien diving down into the river to see Kagami paddling underwater while panicking as she was going down instead. Adrien grabbed Kagami by the side and pulled her up at the surface.

“You can’t swim? Why didn’t you say anything?” Asked Adrien while Kagami coughed hard from the water she had caught. “Come, get on my back” Adrien commanded the woman grabbing her arms to put them under his arms, then he tried to swim while carrying her along the flow of the element.

Gabriel was the first leaving the hollow pushing the egg under the water.

“Land!” Yelled Gabriel as he recognized the trees from the forest, then he tried to push the egg on land, then he went on his knees on the green grass and tried to pull up his egg. “Grrr come on!”

“Father you’re okay!” Shouted Adrien as he appeared along with Kagami on the back.

“Great you two are here,” Said Gabriel seeing Adrien throwing at Gabriel the miraculous book. “Careful!” Warned Gabriel. “This is the only book, that exists, we had big luck if it didn’t get damaged “

Adrien lied Kagami down on the grass, then she coughed again and Adrien got on his knees to observe Kagami, which opened her eyes to see him gazing at her while Gabriel checked the grimoire for any damages.

“Thank you Adrien” Whispered Kagami making Adrien smile.

“Don’t mention it,” Adrien said looking at Kagami lying there recuperating from the swim they just had before, while Adrien watched Kagami’s progress.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was close for the sun to set over France, Kim, Chloe and their horses were crossing the forest.

“Do you think Gabriel and the others managed to get the miraculous book from the hollow?” Asked the blonde woman looking at the boyfriend reading the land map.

“He knew how to read the code and he had Kagami and Adrien to do the dirty work for him. They’re most likely to have survived. If Kagami lost her life in there, then we still have to get rid of Adrien, if Adrien is the one, who died then there won’t be any problem.” The raven-haired man explained his girlfriend.

“I can’t wait to get the book back and fulfill all my wishes”

“I couldn’t agree more and….” Kim said putting his hand into the pocket of his tunic showing Chloé a golden ring. “Chloé Bourgeois, will you marry me?” Questioned Kim surprising Chloé.

“Is that real gold?” Asked the blonde earning a nod from the Vietnamese.

“The finest gold in Europe baby”

“Oh Kim, you really want me to be your wife?” Asked Chloé euphoric earning a confident nod from the black-haired man.

“There is no other woman I would love to spend the rest of my life, rather you,” Kim said, then Chloé embraced the fiance.

“I love you” Chloé expressed kissing the man on the lips.

“I really don’t like to interrupt our moment here, but aren’t this the horses Gabriel and the others were riding with?” The raven-haired asked pointing at a carriage with two horses standing in the middle of the road.

“Yes, it is,” Chloé said while they passed with their Berline aside the carriage to see no one on the vehicle. Kim stopped and jumped at the empty carriage on the roof opening the door to see it was really empty, just a few writing utensils lied around the vehicle.

“They must be inside the crypt there,” Kim said pointing to the half-cut bushes, where the entrance was. “Or there is another exit and they went there. I wouldn’t be surprised if the crypt was in some way connected to that mountain over there”

“What if they were really dead?” The blonde questioned, then shrieked as she had another thought in mind. “What if they lost everything?”

“Trust me, they alive. I don’t know why, but I have a strange feeling telling me, they’re around”

“If you say so”

“Come on, let’s move faster before it gets dark,” Kim said getting on the ride, then demanded the horses run by pulling the leash up of the horses.

  


  


  


As it got darker over the woods, Gabriel was reading the book they stole from the cave and Adrien sat together with Kagami around a campfire. Adrien held over the fire a stick with six fishes in different sizes to grill them.

“I ate more fishes since it’s easier to catch them with the sword when you’re around the woods or nature only. Sometimes when I was inside of the town I tried to swipe something else like a bread, but I ended have to run away, cause people noted that it was me and tried to arrest me” Adrien recounted to the Japanese woman. “Dressing up as a mime or anything else and dance or play for them was the only way for them to not suspecting you for being an outlaw”

“The mask I have I used to put it on every time I assaulted somebody in the woods or anywhere else to cover my identity. I’ve been doing that for around four years if I’m correct.”

“Probably as long as I did.”

“Yeah,” The woman said turning her head along with Adrien at Gabriel, who was deeply focused in the grimoire.

“If we manage to bring my mother back I…..I probably don’t even know, what I would have to say” Adrien said, then Kagami sight at Adrien’s thoughts about his mother. Adrien looked at Kagami noting she wasn’t looking happy, then passed his hand on Kagami’s shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Asked Adrien looking at Kagami, which shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s…..I was thinking about my parents.”

“Oh okay,” Adrien said and stood quietly for a few seconds. “I don’t know if this makes your better, but you’re way off better without your parents. You don’t need them to decide everything of your life. After all, it’s your life and not the life of your parents.”

“That’s why I did all this. I wanted….I needed to show them, that they had no right in doing whatever they want with my life. If I want to marry someone, it needs to be decided by me, not by them. If I prefer sword fighting over knitting, it’s also my decision.”

“Then your parents enthroned you because you embarrassed your parents in front of all the citizens.”

“My father probably told you or not, that he blamed me for having poisoned my mother, did he?”

“He said he didn’t know, what to do and said that. He was shocked and in panic...He….regrets it Adrien”

“Tomorrow you will see your mother again my son, I promise you that,” Gabriel said looking from above his book at the young man. Adrien looked away from his father smiling about his promise, then looked at the fishes and took them away from the fire. “It’s amazing, that we made it out of the cave alive”

“Same. I was kind of feeling, that we wouldn’t make it at the part we had to escape from that tall beast”

“Yeah, and why didn’t you tell me before you couldn’t swim?” Questioned the blonde. “You could have saved us that from before”

“Sorry I didn’t want to bother you with that.”

“It was no problem. I could still help you out in the end.” Adrien said to Kagami. “It would have been worse if I had to help my father too”

“I believe that” Kagami agreed chuckling along with the blonde. “Also I need to thank you...you know, for having saved me from drowning.”

Adrien smiled at the blue-haired girl, that smiled back at him.

“No problem...now uh we’re both even”

“Right,” Kagami said with a chuckle.

“Uhm….Kagami, can I tell you something?” Adrien asked the brown-eyed woman, that nodded in agreement at him. “You’re a very amazing woman.” Complimented the green-eyed boy, causing the blue-haired to blush.

“You’re unique, smart and very talented with the sword. Not many girls are like this”

Kagami rolled her eyes down smiling amorously at the guy’s compliment, then looked back at him, seeing him gazing amatory into her eyes, then both leaned their faces closer to each.

Gabriel got up from the ground holding the book, then shrieked as he saw Adrien and Kagami approaching each other for a kiss and he ran towards them and let himself fall on top of the two, interrupting their kiss.

“Ah oh I’m so sorry,” Gabriel said trying to sound innocent. “How clumsy from me,” Gabriel said trying to get up, then Adrien helped him along with Kagami.

“It’s fine father, no one got hurt, right Kagami?” Asked Adrien earning a nod from the blue-haired.

“Tomorrow we will try the miraculouses out and see if we can bring back your mother and then we will be back together to our old life like it used to be son,”

“That’s great father” Said Adrien then observed Kagami walking to a tree and sitting down in front of it. “Where are you going Kagami?” Asked Adrien.

“I’m going to sleep, I feel a little….sick don’t worry about me” Responded Kagami, which Adrien found a little suspicious.

“Uh okay?” Asked Adrien looking at his father, which shrugged with the shoulders.

“We should give her some privacy,” Gabriel said and Adrien sat down on the ground looking at the grilled fishes.

“Yeah,” Adrien said and Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, then he refused and left Adrien back.

“Where are you going?” Asked Adrien watching Gabriel walking away from them.

“I need to do my royal business” Gabriel answered and Adrien got it.

“Oh okay, be careful,” Asked Adrien earning a nod from his father afterward he disappeared behind a tree.

Adrien glanced back at where Kagami was lying with her face turned to the tree, then Adrien picked the stick with the fishes, then got up and walked to the woman.

He stood there behind her and thought about, what he wanted to tell her, then he sighs and sits down beside her looking at the fishes he grilled before.

“Are you afraid, she rejects your fish?” A voice said and Adrien wide his eyes as he recognized his voice. Adrien got up, then saw Kim appearing holding a sword on his right hand.

“What are you doing here?” Asked Adrien, then realized his father wasn’t back for a while. “Father, where are you??!?” Shouted Adrien and Kim ran towards Adrien, then he stood in front of Kagami and took his sword out to fight the Vietnamese outlaw.

“Kagami wake up! We’re in danger!” Yelled Adrien down at the girl, which looked up at him.

“Adrien, what’s going on?” Asked the blue-haired girl, then shrieked as she saw Kim fighting Adrien.

“Run, I take care of him,” Adrien said turning his head to Kim, then shrieked as Kim hit with his head hard on Adrien’s causing him to fall out on the ground.

“Adrien!?” Shouted Kagami in shock as Adrien had passed out. “Adrien!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day Adrien Agreste lied still asleep inside a wooden wagon in the middle of the center of a kingdom.

“I want to thank Gabriel Agreste for bringing us this wonderful golden egg and catching the murder of Queen Emilie Agreste,” Said a noble dressed man.

“Mom?” Adrien called quietly opening his eyes to find out he lied inside of a prison wagon. “What?” Asked Adrien shocked getting up to see, he was back in his native land as he recognized the most of the citizens.

“Luka help!” Shouted Adrien looking at Luka standing with Ivan and Anarka looking sad at him. “I’m innocent, I swear”

“Shut up criminal!” Demanded the brown-haired man. “In order of King David Kurtzberg, you’re sentenced to life for the murder of Queen Emilie Agreste.”

“I’m innocent I swear” Adrien cried, then saw his father standing beside the man smirking evil at him. “Father?” Asked Adrien and Gabriel walked to the wagon, where Adrien stood. “What have you done?”

“You thought I would forgive you after I lost my kingdom just like that?”

“You…..you did this all, just to put me behind the grids?”

“Sure and the funny thing is, you never realize it. Kim and Chloé were working for me, that’s why we never interacted with them during our trip and Kagami….” Gabriel said making Adrien sad, then he saw Kagami standing in the crown looking sad at the arrested blonde. “Even she was working for my seek of revenge”

“I bet you’re the one who murdered my mother? Right!?!” Adrien hissed angrily at his father making him laugh.

“I’m not the one, who was gone for years and escaped from guards or citizens, every time they saw me,” Gabriel said turning Adrien neutral. Gabriel turned around walking back to Kagami, which felt guilty about Adrien being arrested.

“He doesn’t deserve this Gabriel” Said Kagami afterward Gabriel turned his head at the girl.

“After you get paid you won’t feel that anymore,” Gabriel said cold, then Kagami looked back at a tragic Adrien, then the wagon started to move and a citizen yelled and threw a tomato at Adrien’s face. More citizens started to throw eggs and tomatoes at the blonde, then he sank his head to hide his shame as the prison wagon was leaving the place.

 

 

 

 

Inside the palace the redhead crown Prince Nathaniel stood at the window observing Adrien being carried away, then he sighed and looked into the corridor, where his fiance Aurore sat.

“Are you excited for our wedding this week?” Asked Aurore, which Nathaniel didn’t hear. “Hello?!?” Aurore shouted shrieking Nathaniel.

“Oh sorry darling….uhm what did you say?” Asked the redhead.

“If you were excited about our wedding?”

“I don’t have anything against you, but I don’t feel like marrying you is a good idea”

“Why not?” Asked Aurore. “I’m one of the prettiest Princesses around France, how can you not like the idea?”

“I know, that you’re against this too. We just want to do that, because our parents want it”

“The only thing I want is to rule the kingdom in the future and you were the one, who won the rights to marry me. Next time don’t win, if you didn’t want that”

“I never wanted this in the first place, I just did this, because my parents told me it had to be like that, I had no choice, I had to win”

“From all the competitors I had to get engaged to a boy, who thinks he has feelings”

“Why are you talking like that?”

“And why are you suddenly all worried about the wedding?” Asked Aurore. “Is that the reason, why you were gone last night?”

“I was sick of everyone last night I had to get some fresh air, then got surprised by a bear and I was saved by…..”

“By who?” Asked Aurore standing up and Nathaniel sighed.

“An outlaw...” Nathaniel finished and looked out of the window again. “Life is so not fair. Why can’t we just marry the person, we actually love?”

“You’re in love with somebody else?” Asked Aurore surprised.

“And she does the same to me, but now she must hate me because I was a coward, that preferred listen to my parents and marry some chick I know for like two weeks.

“A month, but I understand you”

“I had the chance to run away with her, but I didn’t because I was afraid to become an outlaw just like her” Nathaniel said looking back at Aurore. “I should have done that”

“Nathaniel I have a little tip for you. Man up and go look for that girl”

“What if she hates me?” Asked the Prince looking out again, then he recognized a person in green clothing covered with a hood running away on a horse while being followed by a few musketeers.

“Lila!” Shouted Nathaniel as he observed the rider in green trying to escape from the guards, then Lila’s horse got hit on the feet shrieking the horse and Lila fell down on the ground and one musketeer stopped, then held his sword at the covered Lila and the second musketeer took off the hood to realize the Robin Hood they were following was the whole time the missing Princess Lila Rossi.

“You’re in love with Robin Hood?” Asked Aurore. “And Robin Hood’s a woman?”

“Oh oh, she’s going into jail. I gotta stop them” Nathaniel said running the corridor leaving Princess Aurore back.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Adrien was brought to another boring built castle specified for criminals and outlaws spending there the rest or a part of their lives for having done crimes.

Adrien was being accompanied by Roger Raincomprix along the corridor passing by doors of other cells from the prisoners. Adrien could hear some prisoners laughing and crying around, making him feel sick at the imagination of how long they were sitting in there.

“Here is your cell,” Roger said unlocking it with a key and waited until Adrien got into the room, where the only thing he saw in there were two long boards made of wood with chains attached to the wall and to each side of the plank. Adrien entered into the cell slowly, then looked around to see a wooden bucket and looked back at the commander.

“This is now your toilet young man. Somebody will empty it every morning before you get your lunch” Said Roger. “Hope you enjoy your stay here…..you murder!” Roger empathized louder the last two words closing the door to the blonde locking him in. Adrien fell down on his knees, covering his face to cry.

“What are you doing in here my young man?” Asked a voice and Adrien passed his hand in front of his face and looked at the side to see a short elderly man with a mustache and goatee sitting with his legs crossed on the floor.

“Nothing” Answered Adrien. “My father tricked me. He said he wanted to help me bring my mother back, so I helped him to get the miraculouses and the grimoire”

“He tricked us both son”

“You knew him?” The blonde asked looking at the elder man.

“I do experiments and create medicine to heal people. One day your father appeared by my house asking me for me to mix a poison for your mother.”

“He killed my mother?” Asked Adrien shocked. “Tell me more”

“He did not want to get rid of your mother, he wanted her to forget something, she had experienced, something bad”

“What did she need to forget?”

“He didn’t tell me more details, but I assume it is really bad”

“This sick bastard” Adrien shouted kicking hard on the door.

“What must have happened to your father was, he overdosed your mom, which made her fall in a deep sleep”

“And do you have any idea, where her body could be?” Asked Adrien hopefully. “And if it’s possible to bring her back?”

“The miraculouses of Ladybug and the black cat would be a choice. The problem is, we need that grimoire to read and the recipe to mix up a potion to help your mother”

“Crap and the miraculouses and the book are with my father and the others. Damn it, how can we ever get it back?” Asked Adrien looking sad at the door of the cell.

“Sit down and meditate my son,” The old man said closing his eyes holding his arms up forming a circle with the thumb and the index finger of both his hands. Adrien leaned his head on the door disappointed of the fewer chances he has to get his mother back.

  


  


  


Gabriel stood inside the museum together with Chloé, Kim, Kagami and a worker of the museum looking at the giant egg they brought from the adventure inside the crypt.

“This is a very nice addition to the museum,” Said the man.

“Indeed” Agreed Gabriel.

“Yeah,” Kim said so while nodding along with Chloé.

“I would say….5’000 livre per person?” Suggested the staff member earning a nod from the gang, besides Kagami.

“Great, I’ll be right back,” The man said leaving all back.

“You’re alright Kagami?” Asked Kim. “You haven’t said anything since last night”

“I’m fine Kim, I just feel a little sick….The trip was a little hard thought”

“Isn’t it great, that we were pardoned by the kings?” Asked Kim. “We can now all move around in peace without having to worry about being arrested or anything”

“Indeed mon chérie. But we still gotta be careful, cause we are wanted in other places. It might take a little while until it’s safe for us to go somewhere else”  
“It will be good, don’t worry you two,” Gabriel said then heard a strange sound coming from the egg.

“Did someone just knock in there?” Asked Kim raising his left eyebrow.

“Isn’t that really a golden egg?” Asked Chloé looking at her reflection on the egg, then shrieked as a black paw with claws broke a part of the egg.

“We brought a hatching egg?” Gabriel asked surprised looking at the egg moving after nearly a minute of moving the egg broke and there lied a gray and black colored animal lying on it’s back, then it got up and showed it’s face to the humans shrieking them.

“Eww that’s a monster!” Shouted Gabriel as the cub looked with his three light gray eyes.

“Kim do something!” Shouted Chloé jumping at her fiance’s arms. The monster jumped down on the floor to flee from the humans.

“We have to catch this beast before it hurts anyone,” Kim said dropping the blonde woman down. “Or…..we open a place for it and people, that want to see it have to pay for?” Suggested Kim. “What do you think Chlo?”

“As long as I don’t have to touch it or anything I’m fine with that”

“Great idea,” Kim said and Kagami remembered the other day having seen a mysterious creature growling as she was escaping along with Adrien and realized, that it must have been the parent of the animal and ran off leaving the others back.

“Where is she going?” Asked Chloé.

“Ah she’s going to get the beast back” Kim replied seeing Kagami running across the hall of the building.

  


  


  


At the jail, Adrien sat with his back leaned against the wall speaking to the senior, who still was meditating peacefully.

“After we fell into the deep we landed on skulls and bones, which saved us from the impact, then as we were looking for the exit we found a golden egg, which my father decided to swipe, then as a monster we couldn’t recognize stoop up from under the bones we ran and had to help him bringing that stupid egg with him. We survived, but it was unnecessary….”

“What golden egg are you talking about son?” Asked the senior opening his right eye.

“A golden one. We found it in a room full of objects and types of furniture. That egg was wrapped in cloths and old newspaper, wasn’t really good hidden.”

“Oh oh, you did the worst thing you could do inside that crypt”.

“Uhm….what?” The blonde asked in confusion.

“This was the egg of the Horrificator,”

“What’s that?”

“The Horrificator is the monster, that’s lives in there. That egg you found in there wasn’t just an egg, it was the unborn child of her and you took it her away”

“Oh that’s bad”

“This is really bad,” Said the gray-haired man getting up. “You have to bring the baby back or she will come to him and she will destroy everything that stops her from the task”

“We have to explain this the guards, we gotta do something”

“Have you ever tried to tell a guard a story that an old man told you in jail on the first day you meet him?” Asked the senior earning a head shake from the blonde.

“How long have you been here?” Asked Adrien and heard a familiar voice and he looked over a small gap each door had for the guards to talk to the prisoners, then the blonde saw it was Prince Nathaniel passing by the corridor walking to a guard, which stood guard in the middle of the corridor.

“I’m here in order of King David Kurtzberg, I’m here to get the outlaw Lila Rossi out known as Robin Hood.” Asked the Prince.

“She just got taken out like ten minutes ago” Responded the guard.

“What?” Asked Nathaniel in shock. “Where did she go?”

“She is taken to the center, around an hour she will be executed “

“What?” Asked Nathaniel frightened about it.

“Our jails are a little overfilled and….shouldn’t you father have told you about that?”

“Uh no he...forgot it”

“Okay, she will be executed at point 6 O’clock on the guillotine, present will be a couple of citizens, a few guards and maybe your parents I don’t know it in detail”

“Thank you sir,”

“Prince Nathaniel! Your kingdom is in danger! A monster is on the way to destroy it!” Yelled Adrien from the other side of the corridor.

“Adrien, what are you talking about?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Ignore him, Prince Nathaniel. After being lots of years inside here many of them lose their minds” The guard said, then laughed weirdly.

“Uhm okay?” Nathaniel said freaked out a little from the guard. Another guard covered with a red mask appeared walking the corridor along to the Prince and the guard, then touched the guard on the shoulder.

“It’s an order from the commander. You’re switched to work on the other side of the prison” Said the guard sounding a bit feminine, then coughed. “I have to stay here for the rest of the shift”

“Okay, and what’s with the mask?” Asked the guard confused, then he got hit on the face by the person.

“What the hell?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the person, which removed the mask and Nathaniel recognized, that it was Kagami. “What are you doing here?” Asked the redhead.

“Adrien got framed by his own dad. He doesn’t deserve to sit in jail, his dad does”

“Okay do what you want. I have to go back to the kingdom. Lila was arrested and they’re going to execute her in front of everyone”

“She was caught?” Asked Kagami.

“Yes, all this was my fault. If I hadn’t rejected her, because of my parents she wouldn’t be there, where she is now”

“Alright go now help her, I take care of Adrien,” Kagami said stealing the keys from the guard.

“I wait until you managed to bring Adrien out”  
“No Nathaniel, you have to help Lila before it’s too late. Go!”

“I do it!” Prince Nathaniel shouted leaving Kagami back, which smiled and did the same towards the door, where Adrien was.

“Adrien are you here?” Kagami spoke into the opening of a door, then shrieked as a criminal showed his face at her.

“Hey, baby can I see your ni….”The man said immediately getting hit on the face by Kagami’s fist.

“I’m here!” Yelled a voice and the door next to the one Kagami stood in front was Adrien looking through the small gap and Kagami saw him and shove the key into the hole of the door to unlock it.

“We have to save Paris!” Shouted both at each other. “Sorry!”

“What are you doing here?” Asked Adrien. “Weren’t you and my father a gang to trick me and leave me here to rot?”

“I don’t have anything against you. As I joined your father I just wanted the money okay. I never expected that you were much more different than your father...You’re….you’re totally not like him. I realized that at the begin as I met you.”

“You lied to me Kagami, you could have said or warned me, that my father was going to frame me”

“I wanted to. I didn’t feel well to see you suffer and wondering when your mother would be back, but I was afraid if I told you the truth you wouldn’t trust me anymore.”

“But you felt better if you lied hein?”

“No, I didn’t….Adrien….wait” Kagami said pushing him on the shoulder as he was walking off. “Listen, there are more reasons, why I’m here. Why I came here to talk with you”

“Why?” Asked Adrien frowning.

“I realized the last days, that I cared about you….and I still do so. I did not only find the miraculouses, the grimoire or the joy for the adventure...I found somebody I like” Kagami said looking at Adrien’s eyes, which wide his eyes in surprise.

“Aww,” Said the short man looking up at the two young adults, which got embarrassed as he stood there.

“Uhm...well I like you too,” Adrien said earning a smile from the blue-haired girl, then he realized that he was supposed to do something.

“Quick, we need to get the egg and bring it back to the crypt,” Adrien said and Kagami shook her head.

“Too late, the egg has hatched. We have to look around for the cub before someone harms it”

“And before the mother harms our place”

“That too,” Adrien said starting to run along with Kagami the corridor along. “Does Prince Nathaniel like Lila? He sounded so worried”

“Correct and hey I think we should first help Nathaniel saving Lila from the execution, then take care of the little monster”

“Sounds plausible, I think no one else would help us to manage this situation” Adrien commented leaving the building together with the Japanese woman.

  


  



	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has committed suicide and I couldn’t continue to write this chapter for a while. I continued to write it with my mother’s laptop. Since Grammarly is installed on my laptop only I couldn’t run it in this chapter, only the one from LibreOffice and it’s not as great as Grammarly.

**Chapter 13**

Adrien rode together with Kagami on a horse heading to the urban area of the city.

“Are you okay?” Asked Adrien glancing back at Kagami, that sat behind him looking straight on at the road.

“Yeah I’m good” Responded Kagami, then lifted her arm up pointing to the city, where they saw a crowd of citizens around a wooden platform with a guillotine in the middle of it. “We gotta head faster Adrien, they’re about to test it on a melon”

“Sure” Adrien agreed and whipped with the leash on the horse to move faster.      

 

 

Down at the crowd, Prince Nathaniel stood in the middle of the people trying to make his way through the mass to the stage, then shrieked as he saw the melon being sliced a half, also on the other side of the stage Lila swallowed hard as she had seen the guillotine cutting the fruit in two large pieces.

“Cazzo” Lila empathized then two musketeers accompanied Lila up at the stage to the apparatus and one of the men held Lila’s hair up while the other tried to sink Lila by the head down at the hole for her to lie her throat there and she looked in front at the audience tensed to see her getting executed.

“Stop it!” Shouted a voice from the audience and all looked at the redhead pushing the citizens aside.

“Prince Nathaniel!” Lila shouted with teary eyes as she saw he came to see her. The young Prince jumped at the stage walking at the guards.

“Ordered by King David Kurtzberg, set the woman free” Demanded Nathaniel.

“Nathaniel!” Shouted a male voice. “What are you doing up there?”

“Dad you can’t execute her. She’s the missing Princess from Milan” Nathaniel explained it going down behind Lila to untie the rope from Lila’s hands.

“She changed to the bad side. She started to steal people’s money”

“But she did it to help the poor people. She’s not a mean person” Nathaniel said and Lila got up with Nathaniel’s help.

“Nathaniel you get immediately down of the stage and leave the others do their job”

“Dad, I’m sick of you deciding every step of my life. I don’t want to marry Aurore or any other Princess. I want somebody I love and that’s not Aurore”

“Who do you love then?” Asked the King raising his right eyebrow.

“Lila” Responded Nathaniel grabbing Lila’s hands. “Princess Lila Rossi”

“Awww” The citizens empathized at the Prince’s decision to fight for his own rights.

“Lila I’m sorry I’ve hurt you the other day. I was afraid, that our future wouldn’t really work out and I would become an outlaw, then been hunted by my own people and other citizens, just because I preferred to follow my heart instead of my parents” Nathaniel said holding his hands closer to himself. “Listen if today I get enthroned and antagonized the same way Kagami did, I won’t mind, cause then I’ll be together with you and we’ll run away together and live our lives together somewhere far away from here”

“You would do that?” Asked Lila looking into the turquoise eyes of the charming Prince. Nathaniel nodded making Lila smile amorously.

“My son….” King David said getting up from his throne. “You’re a shame to the family,” The King said making Nathaniel frown his face at the comment of the older Kurtzberg.

“Then there’s no reason for me to stay here,” Nathaniel said, then a few women screamed from the crowd, then from the crowd appeared a black salamander-like creature passing under the legs of the people.

“I think that’s the cub Kagami talked about,” Nathaniel said confusing Lila.

“What kind of cub?”

“Kagami said Gabriel took the egg of the cub here believing it was a real golden egg and now Paris is in danger because the mother of him is making the way here to get it back and she could destroy the whole kingdom”

“Oh boy,” Lila said then saw the cub running at the two, then he looked up at the two while tilting its head. “Aww isn’t he cute?” Asked Lila picking the animal up. “Oh three eyes”

“You find it cute?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the slime-covered monster.

“Aww you’re jealous?”

“No...Noooo, of course not” Nathaniel said crossing his arms avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

“Dork,” Lila said then Adrien appeared along with Kagami on the horse.

“Great you caught the monster,” Adrien said, then the Prince and the female outlaw came down to the two.

“Yes, has the mother showed up yet?” Asked Nathaniel.

“We have to bring the little cub out of here before the mother arrives and give it her back” Explained the Japanese woman.

“Lila is there a way we can count on your help too?”  


“This sounds like fun” Lila replied holding her hands together. “

“I’ve brought Mona here, we can both go together. Mona sure doesn’t mind” Nathaniel pointing at his horse, that was tied on a stand for horses.

“Okay give us the monster and tell the citizens to leave, that we’re going to get the mother out of here”  
“Alright, be careful,” Lila said handing the cub over to Kagami’s arms.  
“Oh slime monster” Kagami mentioned taking one hand off the animal to look at her hand covered with goo.

“Alright we got it, now let’s go!” Shouted Adrien demanding the horse to run along with him, Kagami and the monster while Nathaniel stood back getting on his mare along with Lila to head to the opposite direction.

“We’re taking the same way we came, but instead we go to the land of the farmers and wait there with the little kid” Suggested the blonde.

“Do you think, that will work out?” Questioned the Japanese woman unsure.

“His mother must have a good sense of smell to find him. If she really made it to the neighborhood from the crypt she will also make it here to us”

“Alright let’s give it a try”

“Adrien broke out of the jail!” Shouted a voice and both on the horse looked at the side, where Roger Raincomprix stood along with three other musketeers.

“That’s not, what it looks like,” Adrien said looking back at the men, then Kagami pushed Adrien’s face so that he would look in front at the road.

“We have no time for that. Let’s take care of the….watch out!” Shouted Kagami and Adrien pulled the horse on the leash to stop.

“Holy shit!” Exclaimed Adrien as he saw a giant pink three-eyed monster looking down at the two.

“Whaaaaa!” Growled the beast blowing Adrien along with Kagami off the horse.

“Whoa….no wait, wait!” Called Adrien as the horse he was riding on ran away into the kingdom leaving the three behind. “Oh great”

“Oh great,” Kagami said unhappy about them being alone there with the monster. “And now?”

The cub whined while gazing up at the mother, making the bigger monster show him a big smile, which was rather creepy for the young adults, that sat down on the floor.

“Yes of course!” Kagami said placing the cub on the ground, that looked back at Kagami. “Go back to your mom” The cub looked up at the mother while wagging with his tail, then as he started to ran to the mother, somebody threw a lasso catching the monster, then it started to cry scaring the mother.

“No!” Shouted Kagami and Adrien, then saw Kim together with Chloé pulling on the rope to get the cub.

“Kim! We have to give back the baby to his mother!” Kagami yelled, but the Vietnamese didn’t listen to her, making Adrien frown and he took from Kagami ‘s sheath her sword out and cut the rope off, then the young cub ran into the kingdom fleeing from all the humans.

“Why did you get him out of the jail?” Asked Kim. “He’s only causing trouble”

“If we don’t give the mother her baby back, she will destroy everything. We have to get that baby back” Kagami explained serious at the raven-haired boy. The mother growled loudly, shrieking Kim and Chloé, which screamed in shock and ran away, where the baby went afterward the mother tramped into the town of the kingdom and Kagami pushed Adrien aside to help him avoid getting stamped down.

“Yeah great, how are we going to keep up with her?” Asked Adrien getting up, then he saw the horses and the Berline of Chloé and Kim tied to a pole, then the blonde smirked and ran at the vehicle jumping at the rider seat grabbing on the leashes.

“Kagami come get up” Ordered Adrien and Kagami climbed on the carriage sitting down next to him, then Adrien whipped the horses with the leash to tell them to follow the giant.

 

 

At the bridge, which was built over the Seine from the town to the castle Nathaniel stood along with Lila waiting for everyone to leave the building, including the Queen and Princess Aurore.

“The woman there with the crown must be your mother,” Lila said as she saw a raven-haired woman riding on a brown horse together with a younger blonde woman behind her.

“Yes and that’s….uhm Aurore”

“Your fiance?” Asked the brunette earning a nod from the redhead. “Okay”

“What’s going on Nathaniel, what happened?” Asked Queen Kurtzberg looking at her son, who sat together with Lila on the horse Mona.

“No time to explain, we gotta get you out of here. The monster is getting closer and it’s better if you all leave now to avoid any contact with the beast” Nathaniel explained the mother.

“Alright do, what you have to do and be careful”

“I’ll do it mom”

“Have you got a rope?” Asked Lila glancing at the Prince.

“I think in Mona’s box are some” Responded Nathaniel. “What do you have in mind?” Asked Nathaniel.

“Make a trap to stop the monster”

“Okay, then we have to get really quick,” Nathaniel said, then looked back at his mother. “Quick leave, before the monster comes” Ordered the Prince and the two women left with their horse, while Lila and Nathaniel crossed the bridge running into the front yard of the castle, then Nathaniel got off the horse, running to the box to take a bunch of ropes, then Lila grabbed them and Nathaniel got up on Mona again, then raced out of the place again with Lila.

“Okay your plan is to tie up the mother monster right?” Questioned the redhead.

“Yeah we both stay behind a building holding the rope on the ground and before she passes we pull it up and ran around her legs, after this, she will fell down, cause she will lose her balance when we pull it tight”

“Sounds great, but will it work?”

“Maybe we’ll need a second horse to help us”

“Perhaps we find one on the way”

“Like that one?” Questioned Lila pointing at the horse Adrien had before.

“Yeah and isn’t that Adrien’s one?”

“I think so”

“Okay, can you catch him with your lasso?” Questioned the redhead glancing back at the brunette, which got ready and prepared her rope to throw it at the upcoming horse.

“When he passes by follow him, so when I caught him we avoid him to hurt himself with the rope or better said I don’t hurt him”

“Good, I’m not sure if the rope could hurt him”

“Quick now change directions!” The Italian commanded, afterward, the Prince made his mare move back to follow Adrien’s horse, while Lila swung the lasso and threw it at the neck of the mammal, causing it to slow down then it stopped along with Mona.

“Well done” Complimented Nathaniel and Lila climbed from Mona directly to the other horse its back, removing the lasso from the neck then gave it back to Nathaniel.

“Alright, let’s go!” The woman yelled, then both horses ran the way back up heading to the other side of the village, where they would encounter the monster.

 

 

 

Gabriel Agreste was hiding inside a blacksmith’s store, then he looked through the window to see if the way was clear, then he looked around the room to find an iron made bicycle then he got interested in it and took it out with him and climbed on it and tried to use the pedals of it.

“Whoa,” Gabriel said as he shook a bit with the bike in his hands. “I just need to get used to it”

“Groagh!” Roared the giant monster loudly, shrieking Gabriel who fell down the bicycle.

“Oh dear lord” Gabriel complained, then heard a familiar voice yelling from behind the monster.

“Father!” Shouted the voice. “Watch out!”

“Crap” Gabriel said noting the monster coming closer, then the man picked up the ride and pedaled on it away from the monster. As the adult was kicking the pedal as fast he could, he was approaching Prince Nathaniel and the missing Princess Lila Rossi on their horses, then Nathaniel held his finger to the right side demanding him to dodge.

“Quick, move aside immediately!” Demanded the Prince and Gabriel took a sharp curve and fell down the bike, shrieking Nathaniel and Mona, but to their luck, Mona managed to jump over the fallen man and continued their ride towards the monster.

“Ready Lila?” Asked Nathaniel leaning the other end of the rope to the woman.

“Ready Nathan” Responded Lila grabbing the end of the rope and moved aside, while Nathaniel mirrored her with Mona opening the rope to trap the monster. Nathaniel and Lila passed beside each other on the backside of the monster, passing another time beside each other in front, after that they moved forward to pull the monster down, but unluckily their plan didn’t work out and they fell off the horses.

“Crap!” Yelled Nathaniel as they failed to trick the monster.

“Nath the monster!” Warned Lila as the monster was approaching them. Nathaniel’s horse ran back stopping by the two. Nathaniel helped Lila climb on Mona, then it was Nathaniel’s turn to get on Mona’s back while she started to move, then she raced again bringing his owner and the woman away from the danger zone.

 

Behind the monster, Adrien and Kagami were following the monster and at the same time, Adrien looked around for any clues of the baby monster.

“Where could this cub have gone?” Asked the blonde Agreste. “It’s not that hard to look for it”

“It could be hiding somewhere. We just don’t know, where it is”

“I just hope we find it before the mother destroys the whole town”

“Good thing is, she has been destroying the buildings upon this street.”

“That’s not good Kagami”

“I know, but I meant….she could have done worse like destroying every building here around here”

“Yeah”

 

Gabriel got up from the ground, picked up the bicycle and looked at the monster, which was being followed by his son and Kagami.

“What are they doing?” Asked Gabriel himself, then he climbed up on the bike, then before he started to kick on the pedal he saw the cub coming out from a blind alley, then he looked up to see Gabriel staring at the monster.

“You!” Gabriel exclaimed surprised, then the baby got scared and ran away, where the big pink monster went along with the younger adults. “Ugh” Gabriel sighed starting to pedal on the bicycle to follow the cub of the Horrificator.

 

 

“Hey do you think there’s a way to talk with the mother, that we want to help her to look for the baby and that she shouldn’t destroy the kingdom?” Asked Adrien looking at Kagami, who shrugged her shoulders at his question.

“I have absolutely no idea. We wouldn’t be running here if Kim had caught her cub”

“Or if I had freed him. I should have fought Kim instead”

“Don’t worry, we will manage this….somehow?” Kagami said looking back at the monster, then the monster slowed down and turned her head around to see the cub running towards her. The mother smiled and went on the knees holding out her hands to receive the cub in her arms.

“What’s going on?” Asked Adrien.

“I think she found her baby,” Kagami said with a smile, then Nathaniel and Lila came back to see the monster standing still in the middle of the road.

“Could it be possible, that she leaves us in peace when she got her kid back?” Asked the son of the Kurtzberg’s looking at the two outlaws.

“I hope so” Was Adrien’s response to the royal Prince on the cheval. The monster growled and stood up again, shrieking the young adults, that stood behind the Horrificator.

“Look your father is down there” Kagami showed Adrien his father, that had taken the cub in his hands.

“Father leave the baby go to his mother. She won’t destroy Paris, if you give the cub back to her” Adrien shouted from the other side.

“There is no way, that the monster is going to get back. We have to take him down now”

“No dad, you don’t understand! She stopped rioting before as she could get closer to her baby. Just leave the baby on the ground and you will see it”

“I hope you’re right,” Gabriel said placing the little monster on the ground. The baby smiled and moved towards the mother, which came down again, then she roared loud, shrieking the boy and making all cover their ears.

“What’s happening now?!?!?” Exclaimed Nathaniel annoyed by the noise.

“Archers!” Lila pointed out at a roof, where five men stood aiming at the foot of the monster.

“Who are they?” Asked Nathaniel while Lila flinched her eyes to recognize the archers and recognized a tan-skinned archer with brown hair.

“They’re from Italy” Responded Lila. “That one man is my cousin Wayhem”

“Your cousin is a guard?” Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette.

“More like he’s your cousin….He’s kind of a strange guy, but he’s nice when you get to know him better”

 

“Stop talking, you need to demand them to stop aiming the monster!” Demanded Adrien earning a nod from the redhead.

“Principessa Lila Rossi de Milano ti comando di fermati!” Shouted Lila at the bowmen and the brown-haired man Wayhem heard it and smiled at seeing the Italian Princess, then demanded the others to stop.

“Sei viva!” Shouted Wayhem excited at the sight of the princess, which laughed at him.

“Si, si”

“Dad quick grab the baby and give it back at the mother monster” Ordered the young Agreste seeing the father running under the legs of the big monster following the cub to the four young adults. Gabriel grabbed the cub and held it up in the air smiling.

“Great job father” Complimented the son with a smile.

“Attento! Shouted the Italian archer at Lila as he observed the monster turning around and growling again.

“Quick to the castle” Demanded Nathaniel sending Lila and Adrien with Kagami in their carriage. Nathaniel followed them, then looked back at Gabriel letting the cub fall down as he realized the monster was dangerous and dropped the cub, causing him to cry and ran away.

“Father watch out!” Shouted Adrien passing the leashes to Kagami, then jumped off the carriage running towards his dad.

“Adrien no!” Shouted Nathaniel and Kagami at the same time.

“Adrien go back to the others, this is too dangerous” Demanded Gabriel serious, then Adrien grabbed his father’s hand pushing him with him.

“I know, so do you have to come,” Adrien said pulling his father, then the monster roared again loudly.

“Watch it!” Shouted Nathaniel getting closer to the two jumping off the horse for the two Agreste’s to get up. Adrien got up, then Gabriel slapped the horse on the back to race away.

“Hey!” Shouted Nathaniel in chorus with Adrien”

“Bring my son in safety” Demanded Gabriel, then shrieked as he saw the monster coming down at the two with a mouth wide open.

“Nathaniel!” Shouted Lila.

“Father! Shouted Adrien while Lila called for the Prince.

“Oh crap,” Nathaniel said as he saw the monster coming down at the two. Gabriel pushed Prince Nathaniel away from him on the ground to avoid him from getting eaten.

“Father!” Shouted Adrien running along with Lila and Kagami to Nathaniel, Adrien was stopped at the spot, where Nathaniel lied by Kagami then they shrieked as the monster was about to grab Gabriel.

“Father!”

“I’m sorry for everything I have done Adrien” Apologized Gabriel Agreste, shortly before the monster stuck his mouth around Gabriel sucking him into her mouth, then swallowed him down, shrieking Adrien.

“Daaaaaaaaaad!!!” Cried Adrien in shock as his father got eaten by the pink goo monster.

“Oh boy,” Nathaniel said as he witnessed that, then the monster got up licking up her lips, then burped loud hurling out of her mouth goo at the ground, then Adrien shrieked as he saw in there his father’s glasses covered with it.

“Gosh,” Lila said disgusted about, what happened.

“Adrien uhm….” Kagami spoke, then thought about how to talk to him and Adrien got up and pushed his sword out and ran towards the monster yelling.

“Ahhhhh!”

“Adrien no!” Shouted Kagami, then Lila threw her lasso pulling Adrien away from the monster, then Adrien managed to save himself from the lasso to attack the monster again.

“Adrien get back here!” Demanded Kagami running behind him and pulling him on the collar of his shirt.

“No, she has to die!” Adrien shouted angry hitting the monster on the feet with his sword making her scream.

“Adrien you can’t bring back your father like that anymore!” Yelled Kagami pushing Adrien away from the monster. “It’s too late now”

“But….but….argh!” Adrien shouted throwing his sword on the ground starting to cry. “It’s all my fault”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself for his dead Adrien,” Lila said as she helped Nathaniel getting up.

“Fact your father needed to be punished for everything he has done to you. Probably this wasn’t the best way to punish him thought. Sorry, if I’m sounding very harsh.”

“Adrien even if you think killing this monster or her son out of revenge to your father, it wouldn’t be worth it, because it wouldn’t bring your father back, right?” Lila added seeing Adrien passing his hands on his face to clean his tears off.

“Would you mother want you to kill another being, just to get revenge on your father?” Asked Nathaniel the blonde, which shook his head.

“My mother used to say, that every life is sacred” Adrien explained. “I remember, when Guillotines were being used in various kingdoms to execute criminals, she was against my father demand the people to construct one here too”

“The guillotines were here because previously the criminals had to had their heads chopped off manually and it took longer and they suffered even more with the pain.” Explained Nathaniel to the blonde, that looked up at the mother monster looking at the cub hugging the feet of the mother. Adrien got up from the floor walking to the cub, then grabbed it shrieking the others.

“What are you going to do?” Asked Nathaniel looking at Adrien, that glared at the cub, which shook its tail as Adrien stared at the baby.

“Listen to your heart Adrien, please” Asked Kagami. “That’s not, what your mother wants”

“I know exactly, what she wants,” Adrien said looking up at the mother monster, then held the cub up in the air making the mother smile and reach down her hands for Adrien to deliver the cub. Adrien saw the smile of the mother monster, then smiled back at her and dropped the baby on the hands of the Horrificator.

“I’m sorry, that we took your baby away from you” Apologized Adrien petting the mother on the slimy paws. “Eww” Replied Adrien wishing the hand on his shirt. The cub jumped at the arms of Adrien again to hug him, causing the others to smile.

“Awww”

“He likes you,” Lila said looking at the cub, then Adrien deepened the hug and gave the baby back to the mother, then shrieked as his shirt was wet with fine yellow goo.

“Eww” Adrien said making the others laugh, then the cub’s mother licked Adrien on his back shrieking him while making the young adults laugh at the betide.

“Alright, I need to take a shower after all this,” The blonde said making the others laugh, including the Horrificator, which then leaned the cub closer to her face for him to lick her face.

“Awww” All said at the sight of the cuteness.

“You know, they actually are cute” Nathaniel admitted as he observed the reunion of cub and mother.

“Yeah” Adrien agreed observing the monster along with the others.

“Should we accompany the mother home or do you think she finds it back by herself?” Asked Kagami looking at Adrien and the others.

“We still got time, don’t worry” Responded Adrien enjoying to see the mother-son reunion. Kagami smiled at seeing Adrien glad about having decided to not harming the creatures from the crypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s only one more chapter to go and eventually it will be written with my mother’s laptop or my smartphone. I’ll see it then.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two months later after the Horrificator had caused chaos on her way to get her baby back, everything was turned back to normal with a little help of the ladybug miraculous, that Adrien had found out how it worked with the help of the man he had met in the jail. After that, Adrien gave the miraculouses and the grimoire to the senior to keep it safe and Adrien went back to Paris meeting up with Luka Couffaine at the pub.

  


  


Inside the pub Adrien sat down in front of a table with a cup of water, then from the second floor of the bar Luka came down accompanying a short blonde girl the stairs down, then the girl ran off Luka’s hands towards Adrien.

“Adrien!” Shouted the girl, then she got embraced by the blonde man.

“Hey little sister” Greeted Adrien petting the girl on her hair.

“Kagami told me to call you, because of something important”

“Is it so important, that my sister has to listen to it too?” Asked Adrien earning a nod from the raven-haired man.

“It’s about your mother,” Luka said making Adrien wide his eyes and look down at the sister, which was also surprised about the topic he chose. “We know, where she is”

Adrien smiled euphoric at the unbelievable message he just got told by his friend.

“…..F….for real?”

“Yes man, we arranged a meeting between you three”

“Awesome”

“More good news is she will live here down the streets, near Prince Nathaniel’s castle, so you can visit her every day or whenever it is possible” Luka explained. “Are you actually still wanted?”

“Yes for theft only” Replied the green-eyed man.

“Oh well….but you still can pass by her house and visit her. You just gotta be careful with the guards at the castle”

“I’ll be” Adrien promised getting up from the chair giving his sister his hand, then both walked out of the pub walking the road down.

“I think it must be that house over there,” Adrien said as he walked along with his sister at the house.

The two passed by the corner of the house to see a tall blonde woman sitting on the stairs of the entrance talking to a person, that stood in front of her with a horse.

“Is that a guard?” Asked Adrien stopping along with his sister.

“I don’t know” Responded the girl, then the woman looked at the side along with the person behind the horse, which was revealed to be Kagami.

“Adele, Adrien. You’re two are here” The blonde said glad at the sight of the two blondes.

“Maman” Shouted the girl running towards the mother to give her a hug.

“My precious little girl” Mrs. Agreste said pecking the daughter on the forehead.

“Maman we missed you so much”

“I missed you too my darling” Emilie said, then looked up at Adrien standing in front of his little sister, then Adrien embraced his mother tight sobbing a bit.

“Where have you been?” Asked Adrien. “I thought we would never see you again”

“Sorry I never came back to look for you. Since your father had tried to….uhm kill me with that drink I was afraid to get back home and that he would try that again”

“How did it happen, that he suddenly wanted to do that?”

“I had caught your father with another woman and I had scolded him about that. He didn’t want me to tell it anyone else, but I did and your father got angry and didn’t speak to me for the rest of the day”

“How did he get you to drink that potion?”

“I don’t know” Responded Mrs. Agreste. “I remember drinking before I went to bed a tea, that your father had brought me to the room”

“I remember that,” Adrien said widen his eyes bright. “I had made you the tea, then father offered himself to bring it to you….It must be after that, that he took the opportunity to put the potion into the drink”

“She must have fallen asleep after drinking the tea”

“If it wasn’t for your girlfriend, I would still be sleeping in the dungeon of the Notre Dame”

“You were the whole time under Notre Dame?” Asked Adrien surprised. “Kagami, how did you find that out?” Asked Adrien glancing at the blue-haired woman.

“I managed to intimidate Kim about her whereabouts and in the end, he admitted everything to the parents of Prince Nathaniel.” Answered Kagami.”

“Thank you for bringing our mother back Kagami,” Adrien said getting up and standing in front of the Japanese woman.

“No problem” Responded Kagami looking at the mother petting the daughter on the back. “You have to stay with them, they need someone around them since your father isn’t here anymore”

“I know, that would be amazing, but….”

“But what?”

“I’m still wanted, because of being stealing the last few years while I was blamed for mother’s murder. This is why I can’t stay”

“Then what are you going to do?” Asked Kagami and Adrien got a little closer to the brown-eyed woman.

“Maybe we could flee together, what do you say?” Asked Adrien making Kagami chuckle, then both neared their faces at each other for a kiss, then got interrupted by a yell.

“Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi!” The voice yelled and the two looked back to see Roger Raincomprix on his horse and another equestrian member of the guards, watching the two outlaws nearly kissing.

“You two are under arrest for theft and mademoiselle Tsurugi for treason and disobeying the Tsurugi royals”

“I’m sorry maman, but I have to leave,” Adrien said climbing on the horse together with Kagami. “I’ll be back to see you again, I promise”

“I’ll be waiting for you son” Emilie said waving at her son together with the daughter, making Adrien smile then Kagami pulled on the leashes to make the horse ran away from the two guards passing by the bridge of the castle, where Nathaniel stood next to his horse Mona and Lila now dressed as a Princess stood in front of Nathaniel adjusting his collar. Nathaniel noted Adrien racing with Kagami in front of him while being followed by the two guards, then he looked at Lila, which pecked him on the lips.

“Are you going to follow them?” Asked Lila earning a nod from the redhead.

“It’s also part of my duty” Responded Nathaniel. “Will you two be okay without me?” Asked Nathaniel looking down at Lila’s belly, which was a little round.

“We will” Responded Lila. “Go ahead catch those outlaws”

“I’ll be back earlier than usual. I promise” Nathaniel said kissing Lila back, then he gave another short peck on her belly, then climbed on Mona’s back.

“Be careful my Prince” Lila said making Nathaniel nod.

“I will” Nathaniel promised hitting with his boots carefully on Mona’s body for her to start pursuing the other horses of the guards.

  


Meanwhile Kagami and Adrien tricked out the guards, then hid leaned to the walls beside of the Notre Dame with their horse.

“I think we’re safe for now,” Adrien said looking at Kagami, who nodded in agreement with the blonde. “What shall we do now?” Adrien asked seeing Kagami’s neutral face change into a smirk, then she went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, surprising him. She moved back seeing Adrien blushing, then he rolled his eyes down in embarrassment. Kagami chuckled a little, then got surprised as Adrien took her hand closer to his face earning a peck from him.

Kagami shook her head at his behavior making Adrien raise his left eyebrow.

“Ncncncnc”

“What’s wrong?” Asked Adrien making Kagami laugh,

“Nothing, I just found it cute, when you took my hand to kiss it”

“I could do way more things, if you wish” Adrien flirted while wiggling his eyebrows, then on the plot appeared Prince Nathaniel on his horse.

“Halt” Demanded the Prince looking at the two outlaws.

“Prince Nathaniel” Both replied excited at seeing the redhead.

“Great to see you,” Said Adrien making Nathaniel smirk while shaking his head.

“I know you want me to let you go, but this won’t happen. You two are under arrest and there is no way, that I will let you go” Nathaniel said and Kagami jumped on the horse, followed by Adrien to run off, leaving the Prince back.

“Hey!” Shouted the redhead seeing the two outlaws fleeing on the horse. “Mona come on, let’s follow them,” Nathaniel said touching Mona softly on her sides with his feet, then the two followed Adrien and Kagami through Paris for the rest of the evening.

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Man, I’m starting again with ending with 14 chapters like it was a few years ago. (There was a point I managed to write around six times in a row a fic with 14 chapters unintentionally) I found it just funny to mention.
> 
> I took a break from Fox’s Artist 4 due to the loss of ideas to continue. The fic is supposed to arrive around the 20 chapters and from what I had planned on my scrap notebook I’m a bit too early to the end and I need something to happen either to the divorce of Adrien or about Juleka and Rose’s adoptive daughter.
> 
> My next plans are working for one-shots for the upcoming Kagami Appreciation week and the rarepair month. After it’s done I eventually start working on an angst fic, which will be like the prequel to Red Strings and Paw Prints focused on Nathaniel’s life before his death.
> 
> Next year is also my final exam and I have a project to write about and I will probably be less active or at least active for the one-shots.
> 
> That’s all for now, sorry for the big author note.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this fic (although AU’s usually are kind of hard for me to write) Feel free to review or if interested I got more fics to read.
> 
> If interested I suggest you “The Adventures of Super Nathan”, “Truth or Dare” or “The Fox’s Artist”


End file.
